I Kissed A Girl and I LIKED IT
by breezy-kuki
Summary: KUKIxfemWALLI GIVING STORY AWAY, IF YOU WANT FULL RIGHTS TO IT, AND ALL MY NOTES ON PLANNING FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS, PLEASE PM ME. Warning: Ace attemptingly abusive in sexual manner. sexual abuse is NOT condoned in this/any story form me.
1. Prologue

**(A/N: here's the story I've been promising to write for ages. You can read the prologue, or you can skip it. You're choice. But I suggest reading it because it helps explain the fifth chapter -when I post it- and if you don't read it you're probably going to be very confused. Anyway, your choice! .'p )**

**Prologue:**

It was a beautiful, bright, and shiny day in Austrailia, and the Beatles' household was no exception. Mr. Beatles was sitting in his chair in the living room, while Mrs. Beatles was watching t.v. on the couch. It was very peaceful until-

"Honey!" frantically called for her husband.

"What is it dear?" Asked a some-what confused Mr. Beatles "I'm 9mos. pregnant, and I'm screaming in pain... WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS! IT'S TIME FOR OUR BABY!" Yeah, needless to say Mrs. Beatles was NOT in a very good mood at the moment.

"Oh my ...! I'll help you to the car" said Mr. Beatles as he raced to his wife and helped her into his car.  
They drove to the hospital -very fast might I add- and Mrs. Beatles was sent to the delivery room while Mr. Beatles had to wait outside.  
He was a nervous wreck when-

"Mr. Beatles?" the doctor asked for him "Yes, what is it doctor"

"You may see your wife now"  
He went into the room where his wife was laying on the hospital bed and rushed to her bedside.

"Honey, how are you feeling, and where's our son"

"Um... actually" this wasn't going to be easy to tell her husband. The sonogram had said that they were going to have a boy, but it didn't tell them this. "He, isn't just a 'he'." she began to explain. "He was born physically a male, but he has an extra chromosome."

"What are you saying honey?"

"I'm saying we need to decide: do we want a son... or a daughter"  
was stunned at this. He had thought for sure that he was going to have a son, and this just completely caught him off guard. He didn't really have anything against having a daughter, it's just that he expected his baby to be either a boy _or_ a girl not _both._

"...It depends. I don't have any particular preference so, it's your decision." He didn't want for his wife to be unhappy, and he didn't care what the baby was as long as it was theirs. "But..." but there was just one thing that he had to ask of her. "Whatever the baby is, I want to name it Wallabee"

"Of course honey. It's _our _decision, about our baby." Mrs. Beatles knew that Wallabee is a boys name, but could it be a girls name too?

"Do you think, if we were to choose to have a daughter, that she would mind the name Wallabee? We can have a son the next time, boys do run in the family." She didn't mind having a son much, she was even excited boys ran in her family and she did have two brothers. But there was that little part of her that wanted a little baby girl to hold, buy barbies and glittery things for, and teach her the things her mother had taught to her about growing up to be a respectable young lady. Kind of like the little sister she never had.

"We could spell it differently, and she would be unique from the other girls"  
Mr. Beatles knew that his wife had two brothers, and how she had always wanted a sister for her own, and he was not going to deny her request.

"I think Wallabee would be a wounderful name for our daughter, dear."

Their daughter, Wallibbi Beatles was born on that warm, sunny day.

**(A/N: I know, I'm sick I need help... but for now I think we can all put up with the phsyco's stories. Hope this helps you understand the fifth chapter when it's put up! Hope this chapter didn't suck too bad.)**


	2. SectorV as Kids, My best friend yet more

**(A/N: hey everyone!! I know that I've been promising to update for a while and I had a major case of 'I can't focus, gotta get rid of this writer's block' and have been kinda busy with that. Anyway, don't think the words are spelled wrong when I make Walli speak, I'm just trying to make his- oops, gotta get used to that :) - _her_ accent. Well here goes, enjoy)**

* * *

**(Both Kuki and Walli) **I have always known her as my best friend... yet somehow... more.

**(Kuki's POV)**Ever since she moved here from Australia and became my friend, I never really understood Walli. Even though she could have hung out with me and Abby, she always chose to hang out with Hoagie and do boy-things. Everyone knows that she's nowhere _near_ girlie, but never once has she ever hung out with me and Abby to do girlie stuff. I mean, every once in a while couldn't hurt right? Maybe that's why her name is kind of like a boy's name. Sometimes when I hang out with her we play rainbow monkeys, but that's only because I kinda force her to :). Anyway, I may not understand her, but that only makes me like her more.

**(Normal POV)**It started off as an ordinary day in sector V, with our favorite, currently 10-year olds Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Walli, and Abby were all at the treehouse. Nigel at his computer waiting for a mission, Kuki and Abby reading the latest Girl Gossip Magazines, while Hoagie and Walli were off talking about yipper and other boy-ish things, but they had no idea for what they were in store for. Hoagie and Walli were growing bored of playing yipper, and decided to find something else to do. Walli suggested that they go to the wrestling arena in her room to wrestle, and Hoagie agreed. They proceeded into Walli's room, and headed towards the giant wrestling arena. (Walli's room is the same as it is in the show even though she's a girl now.) While they were on the way there Hoagie was thinking about some things.  
'I wonder what she'll say'  
'she'll say yes, stupid! She has too, I mean look at how much time you guys spend together, she **must'  
**but he was interrupted when-

"You sure you wanna get beat up by a gi'l... again?" were Walli's words, so Hoagie responded:

"Fine by me I- HEY"  
Walli laughed at his comment.

'Well, at least I got her laughing' Hoagie thought.

"C'mon, ring the bell olready!" were Walli's first words after they stepped into her giant wrestling arena.

"Wait..." Hoagie began "there's... something I kinda wanted to ask you"

"Well spit it out olready and ring the bell!" Walli, she may have her girlie moments, but she was just as short-tempered as ever, kinda funny considering her height was also short.

"I... um"

"Out with it mate"

"I... I wanted to know if..." takes deep breath "Walli, we've known each other for a long time now, and I really like you. I mean I _really_ like you and, I was wondering. ...Would you like to be my girlfriend"

Walli was stunned at what she just heard. At first she didn't believe it, thought it might be a joke, but when she saw the look on Hoagie's face she knew this was going to be anything but easy.

-MEANWHILE-

Hoagie and Walli had just headed off for her room to go wrestle as soon as Abby caught site of this, she spoke to Kuki and Nigel as soon as Hoagie and Walli were out of ear-shot.

"Numbah 3, Numbah 1, it's time"

"Time for what Abby?" Nigel responded, he answered his own question as soon as he saw that Hoagie and Walli were out of the room. "O yea, I can't wait"

"What are you two talking about?" Kuki asked. She, as usual, had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"He he, you'll see..." Abby couldn't help but laugh at the Japanese girl's clueless-ness. Nigel however, was more contained.

"Just follow us Numbah 3, and BE QUIET"

"OKAY!, Woops! I mean... okay." she immediately quieted down since she wanted to learn what all the fuss was about.

She followed right alongside Nigel and Abby, towards Walli's room. They entered the Australian girl's room and quickly hid in her closet. Hoagie looked as if he was in another place, not physically of course. His mind seemed to be wondering about but was interrupted when-

"You sure you wanna get beat up by a gi'l... again?" were Walli's words, so Hoagie responded:

"Fine by me I- HEY"  
Walli laughed at his comment.

'Well, at least I got her laughing' Hoagie thought.

"C'mon, ring the bell olready!" were Walli's first words after they stepped into her giant wrestling arena.

"Wait..." Hoagie began "there's... something I kinda wanted to ask you"

"Well spit it out olready and ring the bell!" Walli, she may have her girlie moments, but she was just as short-tempered as ever, kinda funny considering her height was also short.

"I... um"

"Out with it mate"

"I... I wanted to know if..." takes deep breath "Walli, we've known each other for a long time now, and I really like you. I mean I _really_ like you and, I was wondering. ...Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Walli was stunned at what she just heard, but this _shocked_Kuki who...for some reason felt something that didn't come that often to her... jealousy. At first she didn't believe it, thought it might be a joke, but when she saw the look on Hoagie's face she knew this was going to be anything but easy.

"Oi... Hoagie, you're mah best friend." Walli began, "Ya loikea brotha' ta' me. Do you know what Oi mean?"

"ooh..." Abby whispered in a sympathetic tone

"rejected!" Nigel mocked, only to receive a thwack on the back of the head with Abby's red hat.

"Hey! ow"

"Keep it down, foo"

"sorry" Nigel whispered in a sarcastic tone, only to receive a glare from Abby.

"Yea, I understand. A girl like you is too good for a guy like me anyway.

"Hoagie Oi-" but it was too late. By that time Hoagie had already left the room, and was heading to his to ponder this for a while.

"I thought for sure she was gonna say 'yes'. You know how close those two are." Nigel continued

"Yea, Numbah 5 knows..." Abby felt sorry for the poor guy, Hoagie and Walli had been friends since they first met, and she thought for sure Walli would agree to be Hoagie's girlfriend. Sure, Hoagie wasn't exactly "dreamy" or "cool" but he was a really nice guy once you got to know him well. Abby understood where Walli was coming from, and how Hoagie could be just a friend to her. But this still puzzled Abby. 'Maybe there was someone else...' she thought 'but ...who?'

Nigel was just as, if not more, stumped as Abby. They spent so much time together, played and exchanged yipper cards, bonded over things that usually only boys do. He thought definetly the reason must be that Walli likes Hoagie or she would have just hung out with Abby and Kuki. This just didn't make sense to his ten-year old mind.

Kuki felt strangely relieved to hear that Walli doesn't like-like Hoagie, but she had no idea why. Walli is a nice girl and her best friend, and deserved a nice boyfriend like Hoagie. She wondered about it, and when she eventually gave up and decided not to question it... well... for now.

All the three have to do now is wait for Walli to leave her room so they can escape without being discovered... this was going to be a long day.

**(Walli's POV)**I never really understood why the other girls would read those magazines, and play with those cruddy rainbow monkeys. I never liked any of that stuff like Kuki and Abby do, so I mostly hang out with Hoagie. Yea, you could say I'm a tomboy but I'm cool with that. Hoagie and me are like best friends... well... we were. It's probably going to be really awkward talking to Hoagie after today. Why? Well... because _HE ASKED ME OUT!!_I mean, no offense but like any girl will tell you: EW! I mean, I like Hoagie like a buddy, not like a boyfriend. Oh, geez why did you have to even make me go there? No I admit it, I've never had a boyfriend before. Most of my friends are guys so it's hard because most of them think of me as a friend, well, besides Hoagie that is... ha! Sorry but it's funny to me, I mean you'd laugh too if the guy that you play yipper cards with, wrestle with, (told you I'm a tomboy) and 'sometimes' :) play pranks on the girls with asked you out, wouldn't you? I said no of course but, hey I have every right to. I always kinda thought that Hoagie liked Kuki, simply because whenever I would have a fight with her he would always try to be extra nice to me, and tell me to go make up with her and apologize, and yet... I don't know why but I'm kind of relieved that he doesn't. But why does he have to like ME?! I really have no idea what to do now.

**(Both Kuki and Walli)** I have always known her as my best friend... yet somehow... more.

* * *

**(A/N: that's the last time we see them as kids, in the next chapter they'll be teens. yes, they are in the TND and they are all about 13 years old. Chapter 2 will be up VERY soon, Please R&R!)**

* * *


	3. I Kissed A Girl

**(A/N: Hey Everyone!! I'm back with anoter amazing chapter. I won't give anything away... but let's just say there's a meaning behind this chapter's title. .') O and I _highly_ reccomend listening to a song when it's lyrics are posted in my, or any, fanfic. Enjoy everyone!)**

**(Both Kuki and Walli)** I have always thought of her as my best friend... yet somehow... more.

"Ace you ASS!" Kuki's voice rang all throughout the TND's moon base.

"OW! HEY! I DIDN'T deserve that!" Ace- formerly known as 'the kid'- said trying to defend himself.

"Yes you DID!" Kuki shouted, god not another guy like _this. _Ugh... it was times like this when Kuki just wanted to-

"Whot happened?" asked a concerned Walli as she raced down the lower hall of the main base, and entered the holding room where Kuki and her current boyfriend Ace were at. "Oh ...hi Ace." she didn't sound happy to see him **at all.**

"Hey Walli." Ace unlike Walli, sounded, well, happy for some reason... Kuki began to wounder if he was just being smooth or if it was something more.

"Anyway, wot's goin' on in 'ere?"

"Oh," Kuki began "You mean _who's_ going _out of here_ ...**for GOOD!**" Kuki's eyes were flaming now.

"What?!" Ace shouted he looked, or at least pretended to be, stunned.

"I'll show you what!" Kuki was really mad now. No... _pissed_ to Walli "You know that last song that was playing over the intercom?"

"Yea? Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry..." Walli was very confused now.

"Well, that was a request. ...to me." Kuki sounded really sad now, but in kind of an angry way.

"Hey, I just thought-"

"SAVE IT ACE!" Kuki was beyond mad now, which gave Walli some insite to the situation.

"Wait..." her eyes widened as she discovered what was going on "Ace, were YOU the one who requested that song... to KUKI!?"

"Yeah... so?"

"so, SO!! YOU KNOW ALL THE LYRICS TO THAT SONG AND YOU PUBLICLY HUMILIATE ME LIKE THAT!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU" Kuki was screamed at the top of her lungs for the second time tonight.

"I don't see what the big deal-" once again Ace was cut off by Kuki

"No, just listen! Walli, you listen too... I want a **witness**." Kuki angrily reached toward her laptop and played the song, while Walli and Ace remained quiet.  
_  
"All right!_

_Break me down,  
__you got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud,  
getting fuckin' laid  
You want me to stay,  
but I got to make my way_

_Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good,  
I'm on top of it  
When I dream,  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Hey  
__You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good,  
I'm on top of it  
When I dream,  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Take it off,  
the paper is your game  
You jump in bed with fame  
Another one night paid in full,  
uh  
You're so fine,  
it won't be a loss  
Cashing in the rocks,  
just to get you face to face_

_Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good,  
I'm on top of it When I dream,  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good,  
I'm on top of it  
When I dream,  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Get the video  
Fuck you so good  
Get the video  
Fuck you so good_

_Crazy bitch  
Crazy bitch  
Crazy...bitch_

_Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good,  
I'm on top of it  
When I dream,  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good,  
I'm on top of it  
When I dream,  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back,  
come on_

_Baby girl  
You want it all  
To be a star  
You'll have to go down  
Take it off  
No need to talk  
You're crazy  
But I like the way you fuck me_

_Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good,  
I'm on top of it  
When I dream,  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good,  
I'm on top of it  
When I dream,  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
You keep me right on_

_You're crazy  
But I like the way you fuck me."_

By the time the song was finished, Walli's jaw was nearly to the ground. She knew Ace was a little bit of a player and a dog, but she never knew that Ace would do anything like this.

"Oh... mah...-"Wally started to say, but was interrupted by Kuki

"And towards the part when it says 'get the video' he started to GRAB MY ASS"

"Hey, I can't help it if I-"

"SHOVE IT!" Walli shouted, she absolutely HATED it when guys treated Kuki like this.

Now, Kuki at thirteen years of age has a very nice figure. Better than most girls' with a skinny waist, surprisingly fair breast size (about a C-cup), and to be honest... what most guys will say is a 'ghetto booty'.

"Hey, all I'm saying is that if you ever want to have a good time, you got my number babe." he said before winking at Kuki. Who by this time, was steaming.

"That isn't what you were saying when you had your hand up my shirt!"

"Whot was he saying." Walli uttered in a hateful tone. Now **she**, looked about ready to rip Ace in half with her own two hands. She probably could have, if Kuki wasn't there.

"He was saying: 'c'mon baby, you know you want me' And other perverted things that I won't even get into." Kuki mocked Ace's accent when she quoted him, which seemed to bother him.

"Only telling the truth." He could be so arrogant at times when he just thought he was so sly.

"No, Ace. I don't want you... not anymore. And just in case that wasn't clear enough... :WE'RE THROUGH! DONE! OVER! ME-CA SSA Isn't SOU-CA SSA ANYMORE ME AMIGO!"

Now, that was where Ace drew the line. You could make jokes about his hair, even mess with his jacket, but when you mimicked his Spanish culture, you're in deep. But he couldn't really do anything because he knew that if he so much as reached towards Kuki, Walli would rip him to shreds. 'Now there's a thought' he said in his mind 'I could really go for someone like that Walli girl. She can fight, and she doesn't have that many girl-friends to interfere'

"Alright. I'll leave, but-" He wasn't going so easily, he now turned to face Walli " my dear, would _you_ care to come with me?" He went to take her hand in his, but Walli instead pulled her hand away.

"Don't even think about it, you dog." Kuki may have fallen for those seemingly innocent eyes, but she wasn't gonna have any part of it. Ace seemed to catch on to this quicker than he caught on when Kuki told him to get lost.

"Fine, But if you ever change your mind, look me up babe." And with that, he brushed by Walli, and exited the room.

"Kooks, you okay?" Walli was always concerned about Kuki, especially when another one of her, now ex, boyfriends had turned out to be a jerk.

"Yeah, I'm fine now Walli." she went over to her friend and gave her a hug. "It's sweet that you're always so worried about me." Walli was so glad that Kuki couldn't see the blush that decided to appear on her face.

"Whot are friends for?" was all she managed to say until Kuki let go of her. "C'mon, let's go back to the party in the main room upstairs and try to take our minds off this ok?"

"OK!" Kuki was as cheerful as ever now. She grabbed Walli's hand, and raced upstairs to get back to the party with Walli and all of her friends.

* * *

"Alright Everybody!" A girl who was holding a large glass bottle 's voice started to be heard over a microphone. "Now that we've gotten all that wild dancing out of our systems, it's time to play 'Spin the Bottle'! Everyone please clear the dance floor and everyone who wants to play sit down in a Gi-HUGIC circle in the middle, and get ready for some _serous_ kissing action!" she chorused, and everyone did as she said. Those who wanted to play formed a GINORMOUS circle on the dance floor, and those who would rather watch sat on the couches, bean bag chairs, benches, and tables off to the sides.

"C'mon Kooks, this oughta cheer you up."

"Ok, but _only_ because you asked me to."

They quickly joined the circle at about a 90degree angle away from each other. Kuki was the first one to rush up to the girl and ask her if she could spin first. The girl handed her the bottle, and Kuki returned to her spot in the circle, placed the bottle on the floor in the middle, and spun it. Just for fun, the DJ decided to put on Katy Perry's song 'I Kissed A Girl' on in the backround while the Teens all played Spin the Bottle.

_This__ was never the way I planned  
Not my in__tention  
I got so brave,  
drink in hand  
Lost my discretion_

To everyone's surprise when it finally stopped spinning, it landed on none other than Walli Beatles.  
'OMG...' was the thought that raced through everyone's minds while the song continued to play.

_not what,  
I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on_

Kuki started to walk over towards Walli, as she did the same towards Kuki.

_I'm curious for you_

as they both leaned in...

_Caught my attention_

and kissed, right on the lips in front of everyone there. Surprisingly instead of it being just a quick peck on the lips, it turned out to be well... passionate. The second their lips met it was like a flow of electricity went racing through both of them, sending chills from their lips all the way down to their toes. It was magical, beautiful, and yet so... strange.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

When they broke apart they just stood there in awe... yet... they felt something that neither one of them had ever felt before. Well... at least... not towards another girl. And **ESPICALLY not towards their best friend**. Some of the people, mostly guys, started to make comments like 'yea baby!' and 'wooh!' while others were talking, more were just watching, and a few seemed to care less.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

Kuki soon returned to her spot seeing as it was now Walli's turn to spin the bottle. Walli didn't really want to spin it because she didn't want to kiss anyone else, but she'd never admit that so she just spun it. And thought about the kiss she had just shared with her best friend...

_I liked it_

Sure enough it landed on some random guy.

_No__, I don't even know your name  
__It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature_

She took her time walking towards the middle of the circle, she was in no rush to get rid of the feeling of the kiss she just had anyways. This guy can wait a bit, right?

_It's not what,  
good girls do  
Not how they should behave_

She quickly pecked this guy on the lips and returned to her spot in the giant circle. Instead of staying there though, she got up and headed down the hall. She needed a minute or two to clear her head.

_My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

Kuki saw this and followed her down the hall, she didn't know where Walli was going and, you girls know how it is. You don't ever let another one of your friends go somewhere all alone, you follow them. **(A/N: a.k.a. 'girl code' I apologize to all my, if any, male readers. Just go ask a girl why and she might tell you.)**

"Walli!" Kuki cried out as she followed her.

"Oh, hey Kooks." Walli turned around to face her friend.

"Where are you going Walli?" Kuki asked, she actually sounded more interested than concerned.

"Dunno, Ahm just sickka playin' spin the bottle."

"Can I come with you?"

Walli could hardly ever say no to her friend, so of course she happily responded "Sure."

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
The taste of her cherry chap stick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

They walked towards the elevator, and stepped in.

"Which floor?"

"I don't know, it was you who wanted to stop playing spin the bottle in the first place."

So true, Walli knew exactly where she wanted to go now. So she pushed the button for the very top floor, a.k.a. the 'sky room'. They had been in the main area so it was going to take some time to get there, not long, just a couple of seconds. The song could still be heard in the elevator getting fainter and fainter as they were going up.

_It felt so wrong,  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight_.

They stepped out, and walked into the beautifully moonlight room.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
I liked it_.

"Uh... Kooks?" Walli nervously began. She knew that she wasn't the only one who felt that strange, wounderful feeling when they had kissed earlier, and she wasn't ready to give up on getting that feeling to come back.

"Yes Walli?"

'It's now or neva mate' was the thought that kept racing through Walli's head. "Roight. Um... about that kiss earlieh"

Kuki could feel that tension coming back. Slowly but surely, it was returning to her all over again. That strange, yet magical feeling, that she wanted to get back... and keep.

"Y-Yes Walli?" she stuttered to get those words out of her mouth so she was really glad that Walli had something to say.

"Uh... Oi..." she knew this wasn't going to be easy. If she could just find the courage- 'it's now or neva mate'- those words again. They ate at her like acid to her flesh. There's only one thing she can do now. She looked into Kuki's eyes and began to pour her heart into her next words.

"Kuki, when we kissed eariliah, Ah felt somethin. It was woundaful, strange, and Ah know what it was. Kuki... it was"

_Us girls we are so magical_

"-Love?" Kuki felt it too. She just hadn't realised what it was until now. She was looking slightly up, since Walli was taller than her now, into her eyes. Her beautiful, green, caring eyes.

"Yeah..." 'wait? did she really-' but she interrupted herself and started to speak again "and Oi... Oi love you Kuki. Ah just didn't realize it until we kissed earlier. And I undastand if you don't feel the same way about me."

"Walli..." she had to tell Walli. Tell her that she felt the same way about her, and fast before she lost her best friend.

_soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable_

"Yes Ku-" but she was cut off by Kuki's lips being pressed against her own. As soon as it happened they both felt that spark again. That wounderful, strange, magical, warm fuzzy feeling inside that neither of them wanted to go away.

Walli soon closed her eyes, kissed Kuki back, and even deepened the kiss. Kuki responded to this by genyly wrapping her arms around Walli's neck, as Walli wrapped hers' around Kuki's small waist. It lasted for about ten minutes, but it seemed to last forever to both of them.

_Too good to deny it_

As they finally started to break apart, Kuki whispered something in Walli's ear "I love you too Walli." Those words just melted Walli. And she isn't the type of girl who gets all lovey-dovey too quickly either, but in this case, she just couldn't help it. She stared into Kuki's dark violet eyes as Kuki stared into her electric green ones. They held each other as they stared into one another's eyes for a little while.

* * *

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

When they returned to the main room where the party was, most of the people were dancing while others were on the sides chatting with friends, or grabbing some punch.

Hoagie was the first one to come up to them as soon as they entered the room.

"Hey girls."

"Hi Hoagie."

"Hey Hoags." Yes, the awkwardness between Walli and Hoagie eventually went away (with a little help from their teammates) and they're friends again.

"Where were you two? And why'd you leave the party?" was what he was so curious to know. 'now how to tell him...' it plagued both Walli and Kuki 's minds.

"Do you want me to tell him Kuki?" Hoagie was closer friends with Walli than Kuki anyways so she kind of felt it was her job to let Hoagie know that she and Kuki are together now.

"Sure. I'll be waiting over here, come and get me after."

"Sure thing Kooks!" and with that, Walli took her friend and headed to a quiet corner of the room just out of ear-shot to Kuki.

"Tell me what?" Hoagie was really curious to know what was going on between these two now.

"Well..."

_I kissed a girl just to try it,_

"You remember when Kuki and I kissed earlier when we were playing spin the bottle roight Hoags..."

"Yeah, what does that have to do with this?"

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

"Um... she and I are kinda, b- uh... Ah mean"

"Yea?..."

"Well, we're _kinda_... going-out now"

"Cool, who's the lucky guys?"

"-gulp-...Each other"

Hoagie was **speechless** to say the least.

"But, you're both girls. How is **_that_** supposed to work?"

"Ah dunno yet Hoags, but Ah'm hopin for the best." Hoagie was really touched at how much Walli adores Kuki. It was kind of obvious before, but teenage girls tend to look up to one another and this could have easily been mistaken for a sisterly love. And if it made Walli happy, than Hoagie was behind it all the way.

"I'm with you buddy." Hoagie put his hand on her shoulder (no perverts, like a brother. We've been through this...) and gave her a warm smile. Walli just smiled back and hugged her buddy Hoagie and said

"Thanks, mate." before returning over to where Kuki was waiting for her.

_It felt so wrong,__  
It felt so right_

_They know_ that they are both girls, and it is supposed to be wrong to love another girl the way they love each other, but they don't care. All that matters is that they have the one another, and that could never be wrong.

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
I liked it_.

* * *

**(A/N: Ok, well how do you like it? Good, Bad, In-Between? I WANNA KNOW PEOPLES!! Anyway the third chapter is giving me trouble, but it's a really long chapter and it'll be up in a few hours-days. Well, let me know how you liked it ok? Peace out Girl Scout!.') )**

* * *


	4. Leave Me Alone

**A/N: Hi-Hi**** I'm back! Sorry it took me so long, my internet was being tarted for a lil' while, but I updated and that's what counts!**** Don't have much to say about this chapter, but there's DEFINITELYgonna be like one or two chapters after this. This story is longer than I originally planned, this was just supposed to be the first half of the next chapter, but I decided to detail both more. Note: there's a reason the chapters have their titles. I highly reccomend that you listen to the songs when the lyrics appear in the chapters. (I'm lucky I have LimeWire MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**** There's also gonna be a couple of special 'guest stars' in this chapter :) Ok, Here goes! By the way I can't remember numbah 10's name, you know the black-haired girl from the episode**** where they had the sleepover at Fanny's house? Yea, that girl so I'm just gonna re-name her Marie. And the blonde girl in the delightful children is now known as Sarah. Well on wi-**

**Walli: Wait! Hey Breezy Oi'm getting sick of all of the mushy-mushy lovey-dovey romance between Kooks and meh****, can you throw in some action?**

**Breezy-Kuki: Maaaaybee...**

**all 3/4 fans reading this: NO! we loooove 3/4 lovey-dovey-mushyness! MORE MORE MORE!**

**Walli: -pouts- Puuhleeeeeeeease?**

**Kuki: I'm BORING YOU?!**

**Walli: K-Kuki Oi- when did you get here?**

**Kuki: -gives her angry fire-eyed stare-**

**Walli: heh heh... heh. You wouldn't really hurt moi would you Kooks?**

**Kuki: ...**

**Walli: -gulps, long pause- I love you Kooks, please forgive moi!**

**3/4 fans and Breezy-Kuki: AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!! 3**

**Kuki: -another long pause- well, okay fine. But you'd better not steal my line Walli.**

**Walli: You mean the loine where you say "Breezy-Kuki does not own any of the songs, name-brand stores and/or oitems mentioned in any of 'er chapters, or Codename: Kids Next Door except for the picurtes she drew loike a reeeeally long time ago" ?**

**Kuki: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, Yes that line WALLI!**

**Walli: EEP! -Runs out of the room very**** fast-**

**Kuki: -Runs after her screaming "Come back here Walli! I'm not done yet!" like a phsyco. -**

**Breezy-Kuki: I guess that qualifies as a preview of a _certain scene_ in this chapter. ...****Wow I hope she doesn't get _too_ hurt. oh, btw by she I mean Walli... man that confuses me! O We****ll, anyway here's chapter three!**

* * *

It had been one week since the party where they had gotten together, and Kuki decided since her friends were bringing their boyfriends along, that she was going to bring her girlfriend. The girls were all with Kuki in the room which they shared, except for Sarah she lives a couple doors down, waiting for Walli to arrive. They weren't at Kuki'shouse, but instead at their usual after-school sports training center where they, and just about everyone else at their school and the high school, lived during the summer. The room was set up in an unusual manor, and it was centered. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt from Pink that perfectly showed off her curves. Her eyes looked as violet as ever, lined in a light turquoise eyeliner on the top and bottom that really seemed to pop against her lightly tanned skin. She had a strawberry colored lip-gloss on and her usual name bracelet, this one was light blue to match her eyeliner. She decided to throw on her Silver hoop earrings that were big enough to wear over the bracelet which letters' they matched. To finish off her outfit, she was wearing lime green shorts from the same store as her top, you could tell because it read 'PINK' in white letters on the back of them.

"C'mon Kuki, when is she gonna be here?" Rachel (aka numbah 362) asked

"Yea Kuki, when's she coming?" Marie was always so impatient.

"Oh, c'mon stop pestering her." Kimiko said to her restless friends. Funny, she was the only one of them who didn't know about the KND, or the TND for that matter. And... yet she was the closest of all of them to Kuki.

The only one of them who really remained quiet was Sarah. She may have been on Father's side before, but ever since they were twelve Kuki and Sarah had become very good friends. Sarah had grown sick of Father and his evil child-hating ways and wanted to put an end to it once and for all. She now works under-cover for the TND while still seemingly remaining one of the delightful teens from down the lane.

Kimiko faced her friends, except for Kuki, and motioned for them to lean in, and whispered

"...You ask like this..." she began walking towards Kuki, and being the impatient girl that she was grabbed Kuki's shoulders and began to shake her.

"When's she gonna be here!?" Kimiko... oh Kimiko ha ha!

"S-Stah-ahp sha-ayking me and I'll te-e-el yoou."

"ok" she did as she was asked "now WHENS SHE GONNA BE HERE?!"

Just as soon as she had been about to hear the answer, footsteps could be heard instead in the hallway below their bathing room. A girls', voice could be heard saying, "Right down this hall, room 34c is Kuki's room, be careful though, it's an upstairs door." and a firmiliar accent was heard saying "Thanks." in a friendly voice.

"Yay! She's here, she's here!" were the sounds of her friends' voices. A knock at her door was heard, and Kuki hopped up to answer it.

"I'll get it! Watch out Walli," she said before she popped the door down. Walli walked up the short case of stairs leading into room 34c.

"Hi Walli!"

Walli was wearing a vanilla cream-colored t-shirt, witha light grey tank top layered underneath it. She had on black boy-shorts to accent the cream-colored top. She doesn't really wear make-up, just some gentle pink lip gloss. She doesn't wear earrings that much either. She has her ears pierced, but doesn't really seem to care.

"Hey Kuki!"

"Let me introduce you to the gang," Kuki didn't want there to be any awkward silences so she had to introduce everyone quickly.

"Walli this is Kimiko, and you already know Rachel, Sarah, and Marie." she gestured towards each of her friends while she said their names.

"Hey Walli!" Rachel sounded happy to see her fellow operative, event though she spent alot of time in sector V, rarely did she ever get to see Walli off-duty.

"Hi Rachel, hey Sarah, hey Kimiko..." Walli returned the warm welcome she had gotten from Rachel to a few other of Kuki's friends, but she paused for a bit before saying hi to Marie. "hey Marie."

"Hey Walli."

It wasn't a cold-shoulder, but Marie and Walli hung out in the same group alot ever since Marie had returned after being in Kuki's group for a little when they were in the summer going from sixth to seventh grade, and about 1/2 way into the school year until Marie had gotten caught in the middle of a fight between Rachel and Fanny who was in their group at that time. Shortly after Fanny had been kicked out for doing something that was just un-sisterly, Sarah was let in. But that was two years ago, they were nearing the end of the eighth grade now, and things had changed. Anyway, the reason there was tention between Marie and Walli is because after Marie had stopped hanging out with Kuki'sgroup, she went back to being a bit of a tomboy and hung out with Walli and her friends. Just recently, about two months ago in-fact, Marie had run into Kuki on campus and Kuki invited Marie to sit with her and her friends at their lunch table again. It doesn't seem like much of a big deal, but it Walli and the rest of her group, weren't that happy with Marie. She stopped hanging around them almost as soon as she was re-emitted to 'the clique' and that wasn't going over so well with the rest of her friends outside their clique.

"...How've you been Walli?" Marie was more quick-witted than most people give her credit for and that really helped her being one of 'the populars'.

"Good. Anyway, where are we supposed to be going again?"

"The mall." Kuki responded immediately. She knew there was bound to be some tension, _epically_ between Walli and Marie.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Kimiko was really excited for this trip to the mall now because not only had she finally met one of her closest friends' girlfriend, but she was going to be hanging out with them all, their boyfriends -for the ones who have boyfriends-, _and_ her boyfriend. This day just keeps getting better and better for her!

Unfortunately, three of our favorite girls couldn't say the same. They all left the room, exiting to the hallway which Walli had just entered from, locking the door in place, and headed towards the main lobby where the Blue-team's limo was waiting for them. (Kuki, Marie, Kimiko, and Rachel are on the blue-team's combined 6th & 8th grade team at 8th grade level, while Sarah remained on the red-team at the same level. You have to be a pretty exceptional cheerleader to make it on the blue-team, and Sarah is training with 'the clique' to hopefully be able to join the blue-team next year. Walli wasn't on the cheerleading team, she was more interested in the wrestling team, and yes girls are allowed. She also played on the softball team.)

They Proceeded to the limo and got in the back seats. It was air-conditioned which made the interior seating cold. The cold seats caused all of the girls to shriek and laugh when they got in, taking off some of the tention. The rest of the girls did things like listen to each other's iPods, talk about their boyfriends, and just relax. Kuki and Walli were sat next to each other, and also began talking.

"Walli, do you wanna listen to my iPod with me?" Kuki was very open with the fact that her and Walli are dating, and she didn't mind hugging her in public, she acted as if Walli was just another boyfriend, only Kuki liked her more because she is kinder and sweeter ...except the fact that she isn't a boy, but that doesn't matter much to either one of them.

"Sure Kooks, what song?"

"I don't care, you can pick."

"Ok..." Walli scrolled through the list of songs until she found one that she really liked.

"How about this one?"

"How did I know you'd pick this song?"

"You know meh too well" Walli responded with a smile which made Kuki laugh.

"Let's just listen to it for a while." They both put in an ear-phone as 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven started to play.

_I hold on so nervously  
__To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

_I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

_Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

_Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

_I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

"Ok, my turn to pick"

"Just please, PUHLEEASE don't make me listen ta 'Barbie Gi'l' ok Kooks?"

"I wasn't gonna... but since you asked..."

"Noo!"  
Kuki laughed at Walli's reaction and responded

"Ok, I won't make you listen to 'Barbie Girl' ...but how about this?" As Chris Daughtry's 'Feels Like Tonight' started to play. She may be mean sometimes, but she's not mean enough to make her own girlfriend listen to a song that she absolutely hates. ...Well ...not for now at least.

_You,  
you got me  
Thinking it'll be alright.  
You, you told me,  
"Come and take a look inside."  
You believed me,  
In every single lie.  
But I,  
I failed you this time._

_And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight,  
Tonight._

_I was waiting  
For the day you'd come around.  
I was chasing,  
And nothing was all I found.  
From the moment you came into my life,  
You showed me what's right._

_And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight._

_I never felt like this before.  
Just when I leave, I'm back for more.  
Nothing else here seems to matter.  
In these ever-changing days,  
You're the one thing that remains.  
I could stay like this forever._

_And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight.  
'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you.  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight_

They took turns picking and listening to different songs the rest of the way to the mall. As they were nearing the mall all of them were going to, they put away all of they're electronics, magazines, and other items they had brought, and exited towards the entrance of the mall.

"Yay we're here!" Kuki stated, ok more like screamed, as they all walked through the big glass double-doors of their favorite mall.

"Ok, so where are we supposed to meet the guys at?" Rachel was unusually impatient, probably because she wanted to see her boyfriend.

"At the center of the first floor near the fountain. C'mon let's go!" Kimiko was even more restless than Rachel. What an interesting day this will be.

As they were walking to the fountain, they somehow started a conversation about carmel frappucinos.

"You know what's weird?"

"No, Marie. What?" Sarah took the liberty of responding, since they were the only two without bfs... or gfs, they were probably going to be spending the day together anyway.

"Well, sometimes when you get a carmel frappucino the people like COVER the inside of the cup in carmel. But sometimes, they only put it on the top of the drink."

"Huh, that is weird."

"All this talk about drinks is making me thirsty, anyone up for carmel frappucino's?" Kuki... sweet oblivious Kuki.

"Yeah!" they all chorused at the same time.

All of them then went to the Starbucks that was located not too far away from the fountain where they were to meet up with the guys, and got carmel frappucinos.

"Hey, I think I see the guys. -gasp-" Was all Kimiko said before running off into the arms of her boyfriend and practically shoving her drink into Marie's.

"RAI!" it had been one week since she had last seen Raimundo, but to her it felt like FOREVER. As soon as she seen him she gave him the biggest hug of all, for now. .')

"Hey Kimi..." Raimundo said while returning the hug he was getting from his girlfriend. This caused the other guy he had been waiting with to laugh at him.

"what, Jealous?" Raimundo can be cocky at times, but Kimiko likes that about him.

"Whatever. Hi Rachel." Nigel had been dating rachel for about three weeks now, and so far it was going really well between them.

"Hey Nigel!" Rachel must be in a very good mood today since she seems to be happy to see everyone!

They then walked up to one another and greeted each other with a short kiss. This of course got a big reaction out of everyone...

"OOH!" along with some laughs and giggles, that was basically was being said.

Of course, Rachel and Nigel retained their patience and just grinned at their friends.

"Hey, Let's go to the food court." Raimundo, said as Marie handed Kimiko's drink back to her.

"Yea, that sounds like a great idea."

"Foine by moi."

"Sure"

and such responsos went on until they were all walking to the food court.

As they passed a store with many electronics and cases in it, Kimiko shreiked in total joy.

"OOH! This is the store where I got my first REALLY CUTE case for my nintendo DS!"

"But you have a MILLION cases for that thing. You probably have more cases for your Nintendo that the number of times you, me, Clay, and Omi have kicked Spicer's butt." Raimundo kind of did get annoyed sometimes when she would go on about her enormous collection of new up-to-date electronics or something completely girly, but it's also one of the things -scratch that- one of the MAJOR things that makes Kimiko... Kimiko.

"Yeah, but half of those cases aren't as cute as the one I got here, _and_ it's the first really cool one I got in the U.S."

Oakward silence filled their conversation, well as silent as it can get on a Saturday trip to the mall.

Sarah, was never fond of silences because there were so many of them after her and Kuki had become friends. Marie picked-up on this through the look on Sarah's face and decided to end her friend's discomfort.

"You know what I wonder?"

"No, what Marie?" Sarah happily responded to her question, relieved that the semi-silence had been broken.

Marie had to think of something, fast! They were now passing an ice-cream shop so she decided to go with that.

"If it's possible to make a chocolate-sundae out of a chocolate cow."

Walli and Rachel immeadetly burst out laughing as soon as the very idea of a chocolate cow even existing, much less _being made into an ice-cream sundae_ was even mentioned.

"No, sierously it could be in a bowel, have strawberry-syrup on top with ice-cream, whip-cream, a cherry, and everything!" Marie loves to make people laugh and was glad to see that her friends were in good spirits again, _espically_ Walli after they're little, um, ordeal.

Kuki, Sarah, Kimiko, and Rai were cracking up at Marie's crazy idea, while Nigel hopelessly tried not to laugh. Marie herself got cauhgt up in all of the laughter and went along with it.

When they reached the counter of _Sbarro's _pizza place the employees that worked there must have thought that theese 8 are absolutely crazy, because all of them were laughing when they approached the counter. They shortly stopped, all ordered what they wanted, and each paid the cashier after they recieved their food and headed off to find a spot in a near-by booth. It was anything but silent on the way there though.

"Hey, Kooks"

"Yeah Walli?"

"Oi think Ah figured out why you hang out with theese gi'ls."

"'Cuz they're all so cool and nice?" she asked confusedly

"Nope"

"Than why?"

"'Cuz they're all so crazy!" Walli said before she giggled. Now that's rare, Walli laughs, chuckles, cracks-up (if something's funny enough, or someone gets hurt really bad in a stupid way), snickers, and even squeaks... sometimes, but _very rarely_ does Walli ever giggle.

"HEY!" was some of her friends responses, but if Kuki wasn't the one to say something completely random or hilarious, Marie usually was and today's no exception.

"and Proud of it!" She knew it was going to take some sierous time for her and Walli to be even half as close as they used to be, but they were getting off to an okay start. Besides, this was about as nice as Walli was going to get towards her for a while and she is willing to play the lets-try-and-play-nice-when-everyone-else-is-around-and-try-to-work-things-out-in-secret game.

Kuki giggled a little bit while playfully punching Walli in her arm once they had reached a big enough booth to seat all of them. Walli was even kind enough to return the playful punch and both of them started to blush. Kuki is really glad to see that Walli is getting along so well with her friends, and even kind of flirting with her... **and in public**! This wasn't at all how she expected this day's best-case scanario to unfold... it was much better.

* * *

But that had been one week ago, and now Kuki gets to spend some one-on-one time wtih Walli. Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie all have plans and won't be back for at least a couple of hours. She approached Walli's bedroom door of the underground base where they now stay in when they're not at the sports' center and knocked on it.

"Who, oh... hey Kooks. Watcha doin'?"

"Nothing. ...You know Nigel and the others are gone." she said in a little of a flirty way.

"R-Really?" she wasn't scared, just a little nervous as usual. Even though they had been dating for about a month, Walli still gets those nervous butterflies, and blushes when she's around Kuki most of the time.

"Yup, it's just you and me!" Kuki says happily.

"Cool, wanna watch a movie?"

"Okay!"

"K." Walli said as she held her hand out towards Kuki, who graciously accepted and returned her gesture.

They walked hand-in-hand to the end of the bedroom hallway into where the main room began where the couch with the huge t.v. in front of it is. They parted paths as Kuki sat down on the couch and Walli began to go through the collection of movies and dvd's that are located just to the left of the rediculously large t.v..

"Wot about this one Kooks?" said Walli as she held up 'Scary Movie 3'.

"What about that one over there?" said Kuki as she pointed to a movie case that read 'Rainbow monkeys in Love 4'.

**(A/N: omg! lol, no pun intended really, I just thought of those two numbers by random:) )**

"EEEEW! No Way, nuh-uh."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease Walleeeeeeei?" Kuki says as she starts to pout

"No..." she desprately looks for any other good movie before Kuki can make 'the face'.

"H-How about this one?" says the nervous Walli as she holds up 'Good Luck Chuck'.

"Well... okay." Kuki gives in, but slyly adds "But only because you asked me too." and smiles.

Walli, knowing exactly what she's reffering to, smiles back at Kuki as she pops in the movie. Walli heads over to the couch and takes her seat right next to Kuki and Kuki places her arm around Walli, which just makes both of them smile and blush more. They watch 'Good Luck Chuck' from start to finish, and look at the clock to see that aobut 2 hours has passed.

"-laughing- Oh MY GOSH! That was such a good movie -more laughing-" was the first thing the bubbly asian girl said after the movie had ended.

"-laughing also- See? Aren't you glad we watched that instead of some cruddy rainbow-monkey movie?" Walli responded.

"Hey, they're not cruddy, they're-"

"Aw, who cares. Anyway, what time did you say are Nigel and the others supposed to be back Kooks?"

"Umm, any minute now."

"Oh, okay."

-silence-

"Hey Kooks?"

"Yes Walli?"

There was a question that Walli had been itching to ask Kuki ever since Hoagie had said to them the night at that party:

_-Flashback-_

_"Two girls, how's THAT supposed to work?"_

_"I dunno Hoags, Ah'm just hopin' for the best."_

_-End Flashback-_

"Ah've been wounderin' " things like this really aren't easy for Walli. But she desprately needed an answer, and it's now or never for her. "Ah know we're dating now..." -pause- "...but I just gotta know... how do you think of meh?"

"Walli," Kuki didn't want to lie to Walli, but she doesn't think of Walli as just another boyfriend. She may act like she's just another boyfriend, but that's only because she actually _comfortable_ around Walli... to a degree. "I... I don't know. I'm glad we're together but I... I don't think of you like a girlfriend Walli."

"W-what?" Walli looked about ready to cry now, the girl she _loves_ had just stated... and seemingly _easily_ stated that she doesn't think of her as a girlfriend. That can't be an easy thing to hear.

_-MEANWHILE...-_

"Oh man! That was the best dinner I've ever had Abby. Your dad's got to be like... the best cook EVER!"

"he he... thanks Hoagie. Abby sure thinks that daddy knows that after the way you said with a mouthful of chicken 'Wow mffter Lincoln, thif if the beft chicken i'v ever ape.' "

"Oh, -nervous laugh- sorry about that."

"Wow, that had to be a hoot."

"Oh hey Nigel! Yeah... Hoagie's real good about lettin daddy know his food's the best."

"Yeah, like the time we went over when you were sick and he-"

"Hey!" Hoagie said becoming quite embarassed at the current subject.

Nigel just laughed while Abby tried to supress the arising giggles threatening to escape her throat.

"Okay, okay, we'll stop Hoagie" Nigel said after his laughter subscided.

"Yea we-" As they were now approaching the currently dark kitchen. The kitchen leads to the main room where... apparently Kuki and Walli are, and Walli seems about ready to freak out, or for the first time... cry.

_Back to Kuki and Walli_

"W-What?"

"I don't want to lie to you Walli." Kuki knew that Walli was beginning to get confused, but before she could tell Walli what she truly feels about her, she began to speak.

"Foine then! Who needs you anyway!" Wallli half angrily, half cryingly shouted at the top of her lungs before she dashed out of the room, and entered the hallway leading to her saftey retreat, her room.

Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby were stunned, confused, and curtious all at the same time. But, once again, before anyone got to say anything or ask any questions the one remaining person left to talk to began to storm out of her room, and into her own bedroom. They had just seen a number of events that had never happened before: Walli and Kuki fighting and Walli... crying.

* * *

She went into her room, broken hearted. She reached for her iPod which was hooked up to her speakers, letting the tears run out of her clouded green eyes onto her face, and started to play a song that may hopefully ease the emense pain she felt inside.

_I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round  
__Dragging me down  
Making a sound because you wanna  
I guess that's why  
I like messing with you  
Putting you through  
A lesson or two, because I'm gonna  
Before I go my own way  
I just gotta say_

_Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know  
I'm better off on my own,  
oh  
Leave me alone_

_This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
__Oh,  
Leave me alone,  
l__eave me Alone,  
leave me alone._

_There was the time  
I thought you were the one  
Having some fun  
Getting it done  
What an illusion  
'Cause you were trying to take control of me  
That couldn't be,  
I need to be free of this confusion  
Don't give me a guilt trip,  
because I'm so over it_

_Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know  
I'm better off on my own,  
oh  
Leave me alone_

_This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh,  
leave me alone  
leave me alone,  
leave me alone.  
leave me alone,  
leave me alone,  
leave me alone._

_Don't turn around and don't look back  
I see right through all your selfless acts_

_Oh_

_Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own,  
Oh  
Leave me alone_

_This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh,  
leave me alone  
leave me alone,  
leave me alone.  
__  
leave me alone  
leave me alone,  
leave me alone.  
leave me alone,  
leave me alone,  
leave me alone._

_I'll feel better on my own_

_Leave me alone_

_leave me alone,  
leave me alone,  
leave me alone._

* * *

**(A/N: OMG! I already know what I'm gonna do with the next chapter, but I'll leave you hanging for a sec before I post the fourth chapter, Don't worry this whole story... or at least most of it... is live. Meaning that I'm writing the fourth chapter right as your reading this one. I have honestly no clue how long it will take but it definetly isn't going to be as long as this one. And I completely switched around that ending, I had originally meant for Kuki to go into her room and play 'Leave Me Alone' by The Veronicas, but I like this idea better. Anyway, please review and give some suggestions. If they go along with the plot-line I may put them in. I know, my story isn't _that_ good, but it's the idea that popped in my head so WHO CARES!? lol sionara****!****)**


	5. All About Us

**(A/N: Heyy! i'm back and ****i've been having alot of drama going on so I haven't had that much time to write, anyway i'd better hurry up with this chapter so I don't forget what I was going to write. Here goes, hope I did alright!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kids****-**

**Kuki: Oh, no! you promised me last time that _I_ could say the disclaimer but _WALLI_ had to go and steal my line, so _I wanna do it this time!_**

**Breezy-Kuki: Ok!**

**Kuki: -squeals- yay! ok: Breezy-Kuki -omg, i just realised she stole part of my name! what a MEANIEFACE! lol, jk i don't mind ...much :)- does not own me, or any of the other charachters in Codename: Kids Next Door. _Technically_ she does own Walli however, SO DON'T ANY OF YOU OUT THERE ON FAN FICTION GO TRYING TO STEAL HER FROM ME..I mean...Breezy-Kuki. ! But she doesn't own Xiaolin showdown, any of T.A.T.U.'s songs, or anything else mentioned in this chapter and all of the other ones except ****for the things**** she created, the plot idea, and the laptop she's writing this story with that is now fully paid for after 2years. :)**

**Breezy-Kuki: yup! ...****-runs off crying-**

**Walli: i think you should go comfort her Kooks.**

**Kuki: -groans- fine.. but you owe me!**

**Walli: well if you'll go foind her Ah**** can start the chapteh!**

**Kuki: YAY! ok! ...oh Breezy-Kuki! where are yooooooooooooooooooooooooou? -goes to find her-**

**Walli: and now that that's over, let's go on with the chapteh! Hope ya loike it:**

Walli entered her room, head swirling with anger and confusion, as she tried to think of how she could possibly say something like that to her, and after all of the times she had rescued her from those jerkey guys too. And just then, some particular words began to replay in her head from the very incodent thad had caused them to confess their feelings for each other.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Ace: "...But if you ever change your mind, look me up babe."_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

**Walli's POV**

(thinking while lying on her bed with 'Leave Me Alone' still playing in the background)

No, Ah can't. He was part of the reason we're fighting anyway. If he had never tried to do those things to Kuki in that closet, Ah wouldn't feel insecure about our relationship. Yeah, it's true... Ah feel threatened when guys (attempt to) flirt with, stare at, or espically whistile at Kuki. Ah know that Kuki doesn't like them back, and that she told me seh loves meh... but Ah can't shake this weird feeling that Ah have whenever Ah'm around 'er. It's nothing like what Ah used to feel before we started dating -although Ah feel that too whenever she's around-. It's loike... something's gonna happen between us. And soon _Ah can feel it!_ ... . She's dated _alot _of guys that she didn't even loike before, just so she wouldn't be single. Don't get meh wrong Ah trust 'er completely... but that feelin's just scarin the crud outta meh! Moi head's spinnin', mah pulse's rushin', & it's not the good koind eitha. Ah don't even know wot to do anymo'e... maybe... just maybe... if Ah see him again... it would help end that feelin for good.

**Normal POV**

She grabbed her TND communicator, incase something were to happen, and climbed out the secret passage way that led to the surface until she was standing on the green grass of the ground. She didn't want the rest of her teammates knowing that she was gone.

* * *

Walli then raced off into the rain at the of the end of their street where Ace had requested to meet her, and seen that he was already there.

"Hey babe." Ace says with that sly look on his face

"Hey Ace." responded Walli in a half-flattered half-not caring tone of voice.

"So, what did you want to see me for? Though I already have a clue..." Ace said to her before winking at her in that 'I know you want me' mindset.

"Ah just want to talk." What else could she say? She didn't know what was going to happen after she saw him, she just wanted/needed to see him.

"Then why don't we talk somewhere a little more private." Walli may not have known what she was going to do once she was with Ace, but Ace had a plan he was sure would land her.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He patted, then stepped onto his bike's seat.

"Um... sure." She had no idea where he was going to take her, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be good.

"Jump in." Walli hopped onto his handlebars, and just as she did Ace pressed some sort of button and his bike transformed into a vehicle that looked exactly like the one Cree had driven (in the episode when Hoagie built that machine and accidently turned himself into a teenager).

**(yay 'Barbie Girl' reference!)**

* * *

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)_

Back at Sector V's base Kuki was beginning to worry about Walli since she hadn't come to talk to her like she usually would after they fight

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)_

Meanwhile with Ace Walli was beginning to think about how Kuki might be feeling right now

_This is not enough_

Both- something isn't quite right...

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

Walli- Ah can't even remember why Ah had to go and get so upset at Kooks

_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
(N__obody else so we can be free)_

Kuki had begun to wondering why she had even worded what she was trying to tell Walli the way she did

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough  
Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)_

Both- Why did I have to do/say that? ...Instead of just satying...

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

(Kuki- Oh god what've I done?)

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said, things__ she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said_

Both- ...i'm in love with you Kuki/Walli.

_Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind_

Kuki- I should go talk to her... but what do I say?

_Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?_

Walli- Oi shouldn't be here with Ace, should Ah?

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said._

Both- I guess I'll figure that out when I see her again.

* * *

And with that, Kuki slowly headed off to Walli's room...

* * *

After about 15 minutes of a quiet ride in Ace's teen car-like contraption, they arrived at what appeared to be a building under construction. The 'bike' came to a stop and turned back into an actual bike again. Walli hopped off the handlebars and followed Ace into the unfinished building, which was easy to do since it had no walls up on the outside.

Ace started to walk onto the platform of the building and sat on one of the beams and Walli decided to stand.

"Just whot are we doing here anyway?"

"Wanna play hide-and-seek?" 'Smooth Ace... real smooth' he thought in his head after he realised what he had just said.

"Huh?" That caught Walli completely off guard 'Whot the heck is this cruddy guy thinkin?'

"What, you've never played in a consturction site before? I thought you did things like this all the time."

That got Walli mad "Ya know whot? 'Yer on!"

"K, i'll go hide and you've got to find me, later!" 'The plan's working' He thought, pretty pleased with himself.

"Wa-" Ace had ran off before Walli could finish her sentance so she just closed her eyes and counted to twenty. Yes Walli could count to twenty the correct way now, she's actually gotten much smarter and more clever over the past three years.

"-2, 1, ready or not here Ah come!"

After about two minutes of searching for Ace, Walli heard something that sounded like a muffeled laugh coming from behind a door.

'She'll totally fall for me!' Ace thought. He purposely let out a small laugh making enough noise to help Walli find him, but then muffeled it to make sure he sounded like he was actually playing hide-and-seek instead of what he was really doing.

Walli quietly creeped up to the door and all of a sudden turned the knob and swung it open.

"Looks like you found me, babe." Ace said to her in a relaxed tone

"Yup, mah turn ta hide now." Walli lied 'Easiest way to get Ace off mah case. Now it's just pretend to hide and Ah can get goin back to the base to see if Kuki's alroight.'

"Okay, but first I have something to tell you" 'This is too easy'

"Alroight, what?"

"Come in, and I'll tell you."

* * *

Meanwhile at the base, Kuki had just reached Walli's room.

"Walli..." Kuki said between knocks on her door

"Walli are you still mad at me?" Kuki said through her door

"-calming breath- Okay, if you don't want to talk to me I understand. I'll just leave you alone for a while..."

"Oh uh... hey Kuki. Are you alright?" Came the voice of one of her male teammates

"Hey Hoagie. ...no not really."

"Heh Heh, yeah. Nigel, Abby, and I saw part of that fight you and Walli had."

"-sighs- oh. Do you think she's still mad at me?"

"Nah, you know Walli. She can never stay mad at you for long."

This gained a small smile from Kuki "Yeah, I still wish she would answer her door though."

"She's not answering her door? That's not like her, Maybe you should go in and see if she's okay."

"I don't want to make her mad at me again."

"She'll get over it... besides she might need our help." Even Hoagie could tell that something just wasn't right...

"-pause- Okay. But will you come with me?"

"I-"

"!"

"Fine."

Kuki slowly reached for the door knob and turned it. It swung open revealing a messy room with wresteling posters on the wall, a door leading to a bathroom, an arena with a door on the side of it's platform leading to a bed in the room underneath, an iPod that had been playing on low next to it, and a closet... but no Walli to be found.

"-GASP!-" Kuki went wide-eyed when she saw that Walli was not there.

"Stay calm Kuki there's no need to jump to conclusions. Walli's probably just on the lower level or something."

"Walli would've came and talked to me if she had gone anywhere else in the base."

"She has to be in the base, Abby's been in the living room so let's ask her."

"Okay."

They walked down the hall that led into the living room and found Abby watching muted T.V.

"Hey Abby, have you seen Walli?"

"Not since that fight Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel saw between you two. What happened anyway?"

"It's a long story. So Walli hasn't been through the living room?"

"Nope, Abby didn't hear the elevator ding either 'cept for when Nigel used it to go to the upper level."

"Well Walli's not in her room and there's no other ways to leave except for the lower level's ship and the staircase that leads to that door right next to the kitchen at the end of the open hall. Where the heck could she be?" Hoagie was getting almost as worried as Kuki... _almost_.

"OH MY GOD..."

_They say_

"Calm down Kuki, Abby's gonna go look in her room to see if Walli might have went in there to take one of her soda's (a_gain_). Hoagie, was she in your room?"

"No, if she had come to my room I would have told her to go talk to Kuki, and I would've heard Nigel's door open since my room's right between you two Abby."

"Hey guys, what's-"

Just as Nigel had entered from the elevator at the end of the bedroom hallway, all five four of their communicators went off at the same time.

"It's a distress call from Walli." Ok, now Hoagie really was almost as worried as Kuki.

"OMG, WALLI!" Kuki was about to **FREAK**-**OUT**!

_They don't trust  
You, me, we, us_

"Everyone to the ship, we're not about to let anyone kidnap number four!"

Everyone ran to the ship except Kuki, as soon as she was done yelling she had sprinted to the ship as fast as she possibly could and got in her position.

_So we'll fall  
If we must_

"Don't worry Walli, we're coming!" Kuki said as everyone else got in their positions. The two doors disguised in the grass opened, and the ship took off.

_Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

* * *

"Alrioght."

After a minute of shock Walli hesitantly stepped into the small closet-like room with Ace, against her better judgement. Ace shut the closet door, and before Walli could discern the situation, Ace was blocking the door, trying every move &cheesy pick-up line he knew to try and get her to do stuff with him. As Soon as he had shut the door though, tripping Walli just far back enough to knock her butt into the wall behind her, he'd caused her to press a button on the communicator she had stashed in her right back pocket.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
__I__t's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us_

"Ace, whot the HELL!"

"I _really_ like you Walli,"

"No ya don't; yew just wont some ass that yew ain't gonna get!"

* * *

Kuki had a feeling Walli wasn't alone. She knows that if whoever she was with hurt her, they would have to deal Walli's fists... and her own rage.

_If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

Hoagie couldn't help but worry for Walli, and feel remorse for Kuki and what he had said to Walli when he had first learned at the event where they officially became a couple. He felt as though part of this was his fault, and he had to make sure his best friends were okay, or he'd regret it for a long... **long **time. He didn't want it to seem like he didn't support Kuki and Walli's decision, and he espically didn't want it to seem like he wanted Walli as his own. That would be unfaithful to his current crush Abby, and Walli. And Hoagie was one of the most loyal and honest people you could ever meet.

Kuki was feeling the same way. If something actually **did** happen to Walli, and she wasn't there to save her like Walli had done for her so many times, she would never be able to forgive herself.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
Al__l about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It__'s all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us _

* * *

"Babe I swe- AH!" Ace screamed and fell to the floor holding himself when Walli knee'd him where-the-sun-don't-shine. He's lucky she got bored with him, he would have looked _way_ more messed-up than just a black-eye, broken sunglasses, &a couple missing teeth if she vared enough to waste any more of her time wailing on him. Of course, she had some fun knocking him around like a rag doll for trying to be such a' Cassanova'; she'd slapped him, sucker - punched him in the jaw a couple times, kicked him in the gut, hell she even kicked him in the face a few times on purpose! Which, of course, from a pretty-boy like Ace gained a "No! Not my perfect face, anything but the face!" Which, in retrospect, probably wasn't the best move on his part, as it annoyed Walli enough to go back there and kick him in the head, knocking him out.

"Hmph! Se'ves ya roight, 'pretty boy'!"

Now that Ace was pretty much out of the way, all she had to do was wait for her fellow temmates to arrive. Much much more clever.

Walli wasn't about to let anyone or anything stand in the way of her and Kuki's relationship,

_They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight_

and if they have a problem with that they would have to deal with her own fists... and Kuki's rage.

_It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
All about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
__In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

As the ship came closer to the signal of Walli's communicator, Nigel and Hoagie started to see a building that had piles of dirt around it, beams stacked (some assembeled), and basically a building with no walls. That's when they saw their blonde-haired friend.

Both Kuki and Walli- There she is!

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

The TND's ship conveniently landed right on top of Ace's bike-like thing, smashing it to bits. As soon as it's doors were open, Kuki rushed out as fast as she could straight to Walli.

"WALLI!" and of course as soon as Kuki reached her, she gave her the biggest hug of her life.

"KOOKS!" Walli said, hugging her back as tight as she could.

"Oh Walli, I'm so sor-"

"Not as sorry as she's gonna be." Came the angry voice of a now concious Ace.

"Don't you dare touch either one of them." Hoagie responded to Ace in a low voice. That kind of courage was the farthest thing from normal coming from Hoagie, but not that much was normal about Sector V in the first place.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ace never really learned when to back down, unless it was to someone who he knew was stronger than him sometimes... or a girls' father.

"This!" and Hoagie ran up to him and punched him in the gut so hard he fell to the ground for the second time that day, only this time when he got up he started walking back towards their neighboorhood.

"Good thing we got Hoags on our side, roight Kooks?"

She was so glad to see that Walli was ok, so she answered her by cutting her off with a passionate kiss before she could say anything else.

"...Right Walli." and they both smiled still happy to see each other again.

"C'mon let's go back to the ship Kooks." she said as she somewhat tried to hide the dopey-grin plastered accross her face.

"Okay!" And Kuki picked Walli up bridal style and ran with her still in her arms back to the ship. When they got inside, Kuki sat her down on the medical bed. Once everyone else was in their regular posts and the aircraft began to fly, she also had to begin the standard procedure to make sure that her teammate/girlfriend was alright.

**Walli's POV**

"So um..." she stutters nervously

"Yeah Kooks?" Ah really hope she asks about earlieh so ah can tell her how sorry Oi am.

"What happened... with Ace?"

Oh... crud.

"Oh..." bettah tell the truth "Well, it started out as a talk. But... he said he wanted to talk somewhere more private so he brought meh to that construction site on his boike-loike thing that tu'ned into one of those teen-mobiels once we were roiding it. Once we got there he asked if Ah wanted to play hide-and-seek which seemed a little weird to meh, but ah just brushed it off and said yeah. Ah found him behind that door and he tricked meh into coming in there with him 'cause he said he wanted ta tell meh somethin'. Ah didn't know if he was bluffin' o' not so Oi went in and the second Ah stepped in the door he closed it...umm..."

"What happened then?" Why'd she hafta go there?

"-deep breath- he tried to convince, well ackshully more loike 'e pleaded fa', meh ta do tha sum stuff with 'im 'e troies ta get evry gi'l ta do with 'im. So ah got pissed an' knocked him outta mah way bafour Ah waited fa yew guys ta show up. ...Aftah beatin' the crud outta 'im first a'course."

"Is that all?" Ah know bettah than to believe that one was just 'standa'd procedure' ...she asked that 'cause she's worried about meh.

**Kuki's POV**

"Yeah, that's oll." Walli always tells me the truth.

"Good." I was so worried about Walli when we found out she wasn't at the base.

"Oh... and um... Walli?"

"Yes Kooks?" I love it when she calls me that

"I'm glad your alright."

"Meh too."

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, it's-"

"No, don't be sorry it was mah fault for gettin' so upset."

"No, I should've just come out and said it."

"...said whot?" she looks worried now, she's so cute when she's clueless.

**Walli's POV**

"...I'm in love with you Walli." Are mah ears loyin' to meh? ...OMG, no they're not! AH! CRUD Ah hope Ah didn't just squeal! Ah know that look, Kooks's waitin for meh to tell her somethin. Somethin that Ah've needed to tell her for a loong time.

**Kuki's POV**

Why is she staring at me like that? Why hasn't she said-

"Ah'm in love with you too Kooks."

**Hoagie's POV**

Took them long enough! Ha, it's about time they finally admitted that they're head-over-heels for each other... now if only I could tell Abby that's how **I **feel about **her**. Eh? A guy can dream, can't he? ...Oh wow they're kissing agian. ...That's so-

"OW!" OW! I know that thump

"Stop starin' foo!" Abby whispers

"Sorry." I whisper back, I don't want Walli and Kuki to find out I was watching them make-out.

...Oops.

**Walli's POV**

Ah know... It's stupid of me to think that Kuki didn't feel the same way about me that Ah feel about her. Well, that noight she said that she loves me she said she _loves meh_. She didn't say she was _in love_ with me. But from the way she's kissing me roight now Ah know she does... _Ah can feel it._

* * *

**(A/N: I know it's not the best but I don't expect it to be the best, as long as it's not terrible and it's my story than i'm happy :). Anyway, please review if you like, I understand if you don't I'm still going to keep writing this story. The whole story's basically leading up to the next chapter so i'll be mean and leave you with a little bit of a cliffhanger lol!**** :D See you in chapter five!)**


	6. chapter 5 part 1

**(A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated so I included a brief description of when I will next update below, along with another Author's note. Along with thanks to almost everybody who has read/reviewed this story. Also I replaced the content in this chapter, same plot-line only less spelling and or grammatical errors. c: )**

* * *

Years passed and with those years, Kuki and Walli's love for one another continued to grow. They had both already graduated high school, and even college. Kuki is now a model and Walli is working at starbucks until she can become a wrestler. They're in their twenties with Walli at 21 and Kuki at 20. They both know that they're in a sierous relationship and what they have is real. ...One can only imagine all the thoughts, memmories, and feelings that run through their mind and body whenever they think about each other.

* * *

Walli and Hoagie decided to stop at the Zales' jewlry shop in the mall on a cool October friday afternoon and are looking at all of the beautiful jewelry. Walli's eyes pass by something that is particularly shining and she decides to give it a second look. She slowly approaches the gleaming jem and gawks in awe as it glistenins in full glory. The dark violet diamond is flawless and on each edge of it's imperal cut a small rainbow-like reflection appears every time the light strikes it in a different direction. It is perfectly placed on 14kt yellow gold. Walli becomes more and more lost in it's astonishing features with every second until an older male sales representative approaches her.

Sales Rep.: "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Walli: (nearly jumps off the ground) "AH! - turns around to realise it's just a sales rep- "oh, heh. Yeah... it's goergous."

Sales Rep.: "Do you like it?"

Walli: "Of course. Espically those little rainbows on the edges."

Sales Rep.: "Oh, that's the illusion of the finish we put on it."

Walli: "...Wow."

Sales Rep.: "Is there more that you would like to know about it?"

Walli: "Yeah..." she says deep in thought "how much is it?"

Sales Rep.: "There is a price range of around 500 to 550 dollars."

She had saved up for a little while to be able to buy something this special, and knew that she had to get the glorious jewel.

Walli: "Ah'll take it."

Sales Rep.: "Then please follow me miss."

The sales rep and Walli proceeded to the counter where they picked out a box for storage, and Walli purchased the object of beauty. She showed it to Hoagie and he commented on it's perfection.

Hoagie: "Wow..." he said staring at it "Did you get it for-"

Walli: "Yeah... Ah'm koinda nervous."

Hoagie: "Don't be, she'll LOVE it!"

Walli: "No... it's not that..." Walli then pulled Hoagie in closer to her and whispered something in his ear that would shock both of them... and Kuki.

Hoagie: "Are you SIEROUS?!?!" Hoagie screamed so loud that everyone on the same level of the mall as them stared wondering what could be so surprising.

Walli: "Could'ya say that a little bit loudah, AH DON'T THINK THEY HEARD YA ON MARS!"

Hoagie: "Oh... sorry" -laughs nervously, smiles sheepishly-

Walli: "Just don't let it happen again, al'roight?"

Hoagie: "Ok..." his thoughts then trailed off imagining the future to come if Walli was telling the truth.

* * *

8 days later, Walli is preparing for a big date with Kuki. She has only had this planned for a week now, but she's been imagining it for years.

Walli: -dials phone- "c'mon, c'mon..."

Kuki: "Hello?"

Walli: "Hey Kooks."

Kuki: "Hey Walli!"

Walli: "Eh... are you busy tonoight?"

Kuki: "No, I don't think so. Why?"

Walli: "Ah'm wounderin' if you could do me a favah?"

Kuki: "Um... sure?"

Walli: "Great! Meet meh at Take Sushi in an houah."

Kuki: -squeals- "Yay, that's my favorite resturant!"

Walli: -smiles, but Kuki can't see that of course- "Ah know, whenevah we go there you always leave happy." -pause- "Oh an' one more thing,"

Kuki: "Yes Walli?" she asks in curiosity

Walli: "weah ya favorite dress."

Kuki: "Alright!"

Walli: "Ah'll see you there Kooks."

Kuki: "Okay, I love you Walli."

Walli: "Ah love yew too Kooks."

-...-

Kuki: "Um Walli..."

Walli: "Yeah Kooks?"

Kuki: "Please hang up the phone. I really need to go get ready."

Walli: "So hang up."

Kuki: -playfully laughs- "No! I never hang up, you hang up!"

Walli: -giggles- "Al'rioght, bye Kooks. Ah love yew."

Kuki: "I love you too Walli."

Walli: -hangs up phone-

'She'll never see it coming...'

* * *

With Kuki

Now, what to wear what to wear? Oh there was so much to choose from! Her strapless turquoise dress covered in black victorian lace? The golden one printed with a scarlet red dragon draping and tightly snakig all over her body? But there's always the 'little black dress' with a harajuku twist... oh! This was going to get her more than anything. Then she saw it: her spectacular Jade green dress with the gold-chained belt, necklace, ring, and bracelet all attched to the sparkly fabric. It was stunning and even had black and gold designer shoes that matched it, a lovely gift from her manager none the less. She decided it would be perfect for the evening event, and as luck would have it as soon as she tried on the dress, she discovered it.

-gasp!-

She now understood why her manager told her to wear it to only the most important events: it could only be worn once. Not because of it's beauty, but because the material took so much abuse from the weight of the jewelry attached to it that it would rip as soon as any of it's golden-parts moved more than an inch.

"Okay..." she said as she adored the dress in the mirror and began to walk away.

"All I have to do it walk REALLY still and be careful with the -"

RRRRRRRRR-RIP!

"...I really should have worn my red-velvet dress to the christmas party last year instead."

'Great... pssh. Back to square one, now where to begin?' as she slipped out of her once beautiful dress.

She frustratedly threw her dress at the other ones hanging in their covers, and one was knocked square off the wall. She then carefully picked up the one that had been knocked to the floor, and opened it's storage bag. As she lifted the bag higher, more and more of the dark-violet silky material slid past her hands. It's softness couldn't be compared with any less than the softness of, as Walli and most of her friends had commented, her long lustrious raven-black hair or the feathers of a dove. She zipped up the irresistable strapless material that draped over her and headed towards her mirror. She looked into the vision that was reflected.

'This means one of two things: either my eyes are the biggest liars I've ever known, or this material copied their color into itself.'

It didn't seem possible for two things that were so different to look as if the color was cloned, but it was. The dress matched her eyes from the shade they were down to the way they reflected the light. This was definetly the dress she was wearing, and she'd also let her hair cascade down the middle of her back in full glory to match the radiant flow of her dress.

'Wow...'

* * *

Back with Walli

'Okay,' she thought as she walked into the building 'let's see: Reservations, check. Call Kooks, check. Box, check. Oice cream...'

Walli: "So, yah sure it's in there?"

Business manager: "It'll be in there. We won't put it in until right before it's served to make-sure it goes to the right person."

Walli: 'check.' "Okay. Thank yew so much, ya sure ya don't moind?"

Business manager: "Not at all. Personally, I think it's sweet."

Walli: -relieved sigh- "Thank yew, ya don't know how much this is gonna mean to her."

Business manager: "Your welcome. You'd better get going if you don't want to be late."

Walli: -looks at clock- "Ya'e roight, Ah'll be back in about an houah!"

Business manager: "See you then!"

Walli then raced out the door and hopped in her light blue car. She was in such a rush it seemed like there was no end to the 10minute ride home! When she finally arrived at her apartment she snatched up her keys and rushed inside the door, throwing her coat on the table near the enterance and zoomed into her room to get ready for their big date.

'Okay...' she began as she blankly stared into her closet. 'What am Ah gonna wear?' she didn't really have that many formal clothes, mostly just casual items. Walli never really dressed like a girly-girl if she didn't have to, so she never really bought many fancy clothes. She stared at her wardrobe for a minute and began to search through it for something appropriate for the event. She thought a little more with every piece of clothing she passed, jeans 'no', orange t-shirt 'no', orange 'classic. ...N-O'. She passed a few more items beginning to think that she'd have to wear her usual atire to what would probably be the most important dinner of her life; 2nd only to their future wedding dinner. She smiled at the tought and then she stopped. She stopped, and stared at a beautiful dress colored of gold that had "x" crossed chain straps on her shoulders, tightened around her curves while draping out a big below her middle until it's material ended at her mid-thigh. For a moment, she couldn't remember where she had ever seen this dress before until the memory flashed back to her opening her gift from Kuki on her 18th birthday.

'Thanks for the gift Kooks, Ah hope ya loike moine as much as Ah loike yours!'

She fixed her medium-short length hair into loose curls and put on some sparkly, dark eye shadow and peach lipstick. Grabbed her coat and rushed out the door back into her car. Her hands were shaking on the little Toyota Camry's black steering wheel the whole way back to the reasturant.

* * *

Walli entered the front doors of Take Sushi and there she stood as she instantly became hypnotized by how Kuki appeared to shine. Her dress, her hair, her beautiful face, all of her. Kuki was pretty impressed with Walli as well. Not that she was wearing the dress she had given her as a birthday gift, but how stunningly goergous she looked in it.

Walli and Kuki: "Wow..."

Walli: "Yew look beautiful Kooks." she said with a smile on her face.

Kuki: "You look amazing Walli." 'You even curled your hair!'

Waitress: "Hello and welcome to Take Sushi, table for two?"

Walli: "Yes please."

They were seated, ate wounderful Japanese food, and the night seemed like it couldn't get any better... until,

Waitress: "Dessert?"

Kuki: "Um..." she looked towards Walli

Walli: "Yes please."

Waitress: "Alright." she nodded her head and two more waitresses then came up with two small dishes with one scoop of lightly chocolate drizzled vanilla ice-cream with even tinier spoons to match.

Waitress: "Enjoy." She then smiled and walked away with the other two waitresses and watched from the back room the scene that was about to unfold.

Walli ate one small spoon of her ice-cream so Kuki would start to eat hers. She looked up with a smile on her face watching Kuki waiting for her reaction to the surprise she had the waiting staff place toward the top of the ice cream.

Kuki: -Gasp!- "Walli-" her eyes shot away from the dazzling gem and gold balancing on her spoon, to her girlfriend's enormous smile.

Walli: "Kuki... Ah need to ask yew something."

Kuki's POV

O...My...Gosh! This is way to good to be real, I probably just overslept or something or got in a car crash on the way here and I'm in a comba. ...Yeah! That's it a comba would make much more sense than... what's she -? Oh my gosh, Walli took the ring from my desert spoon and cleaned it off with the unused napkin she dipped in her water glass, and now she's kneeling beside my chair... with a little blue velvet box containing the ring.

"Kuki i-if we can find someone to preform the ceremony... then" -she gulps- "would you marry meh?"

I must have shot both hands over my mouth because I could feel myself screaming my lungs out with joy, and as soon as they hit my mouth I stopped, they came off, and I tackled my sweet Walli to the ground hugging her with all the joy I still have.

"YES! YES! YES! Oh Walli, of course I will, YES!"

God, how I love her.

* * *

[A/N: **Guess who's back? Back again. Breezy-Kuki's back, tell a friend**! c; lol for the record, no I don't own the song Shady's Back --but I do have it on my iPod hehehe--. Back to business, 1st thing, I found out Numbuh 23 ("Maire")'s real name. It's Virginia Sims. I'll be sure to correct it in the previous chapters sometime soon. Bet most of you thought I was dead huh? Well there's been ALOT going on lately and I finally have a moment of piece where i'm not worried about someone/something or my homework, because I got sick :D , which also happened a few times during last school year as well, I worked on this a little during summer break, and for quite some time each night after I finished my h.w. (if I even did finish my h.w. lol) ... :l Let me make something crystal clear: I LOVE YOU ALL WHO CREDITED ME IN YOUR STORIES (+everyone who read any of mine) AND **I WILL NOT EVER DISCONTINUE THIS ONE**! **THANK YOU's go out to**: Pseudonym Jareth for your advice on this story and all the other pm's, Numbeh 013 for helping me through a hard time (that is thankfully on it's way to being resolved C: ) -and I love your stories-, smaginn for crediting me in her story 'Heaven' -which rocks btw-, tater06 for writing 'Finding Happiness' because it's incredible plot-line gave me an idea and helped me out TONS, feedtheworld07 for writing Black Sweatpants -'cuz it helped me clear my mind-, imortalbeloved14 for favoriting this story, Kuwa34 for another alert, hpnotiq46 for favoriting this story, mth999pop for an alert, Alfastein for writing 'Aftermath' because it helped me wipe-out my writer's block +it rocked!, Sapphire Onyx for alerting and reviewing this story, Brandon () for alerting another one of my stories, Summer Diva for favoriting a different story of mine, monkeywinz for favoriting this story, Jack Phantom for the alert (and I think review?), AnimeMew for -can you guess?- _another_ alert! :D, and last -but not least!- PurpleLeapord for giving this such good reviews :3. As to why I replaced the content in this chapter, well because I decided Walli and Kuki would have definetly been married by the time they were 25 and 24, so Walli is now 21 and Kuki is now 20. Drinks all around, courtesy of Walli YAY!! Lol, oh and I put tater06 before feedtheworld07 because 6 comes before 7 c: lol now, about when the second part of this chapter will be done

I will try to have The second Part of Chapter5 up Before Christmas

straight answer, no? It's over half complete as of right now. Hope you all enjoyed this little surprise "I'm not dead" notice!]


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

**[A/N: Guess who's back? Back again. Breezy-Kuki's back, tell a friend! c; lol for the record, no I don't own the song Shady's Back -but I do have it on my iPod hehehe-. Back to business, 1st thing, I found out Numbuh 23 ("Maire")'s real name. It's Virginia Sims. Bet most of you thought I was dead huh? Well there's been ALOT going on lately and I finally have a moment of piece where i'm not worried about someone/something or my homework, because I got sick :D -that happened a few times during school, now i feel the same peace because IT'S SUMMER BREAK! :D WOO! . And I worked on this for quite some time each night after I finished my h.w. (if I even did finish my h.w. lol) ... :l Let me make something crystal clear: I LOVE YOU ALL WHO CREDITED ME IN YOUR STORIES (+everyone who read any of mine) AND I WILL NOT EVER DISCONTINUE THIS ONE! THANK YOU: Pseudonym Jareth for your advice on this story and all the other pm's, Numbeh 013 for helping me through a hard time (that is thankfully on it's way to being resolved C: ) -and I love your stories-, smaginn for crediting me in her story 'Heaven' -which rocks btw-, tater06 for writing 'Finding Happiness' because it's incredible plot-line gave me an idea and helped me out TONS, feedtheworld07 for writing Black Sweatpants -'cuz it helped me clear my mind-, imortalbeloved14 for favoriting this story, Kuwa34 for another alert, hpnotiq46 for favoriting this story, MissKenniGurl672 for a favorite, ninabean822 for making me one of her favorite authors!, mth999pop for an alert, Alfastein for writing 'Aftermath' because it helped me wipe-out my writer's block +it rocked!, Sapphire Onyx for alerting and reviewing this story, lilgreenfox for favoriting another story of mine!, Brandon () for alerting another one of my stories, Summer Diva for favoriting a different story of mine, Erato son of Zeus and Athena for an alert a favorite and 2reviews!, monkeywinz for favoriting this story, Jack Phantom for the alert (and I think review?), AnimeMew for -can you guess?- ianotheri alert! :D, and last -but not least!- PurpleLeapord for giving this such good reviews :3. And I replaced the content in the previous chapter because I decided Walli and Kuki would have definetly been married by the time they were 25 and 24, so Walli is now 21 and Kuki is now 20. Drinks all around, courtesy of Walli YAY! Lol, oh and I put tater06 before feedtheworld07 because 6 comes before 7 c: lol now, on with the story!]**

_**Walli: Am Oi a guy yet?**_

_**Breezy-Kuki: SSSH!**_

_**Walli: Whoy... oh Ah get it (; ok.**_

_**Kuki: Breezy-Kuki (a.k.a. namestealer) Doesn't own Anything to do with Codename Kids Next Door except for her OC's, Which technically do include Walli (along with Hans, Suki and Franco) so if anyone out there thinks of stealing my Walli, think twice cuz she's MINE! ...I mean itechnicallyi Breezy-Kuki's; but you get the point. Also she doesn't own any song, store (except for Kana's), and or product names mentioned in this story.**_

Kuki and Walli had ALOT of wedding planning to do. After somewhat of an arguement, they decided to have a traditional American wedding. Kuki wanted to have a Japanese wedding but Walli would probably have been confused about the process and neither one of them, or anybody else, wanted that to happen. Kuki had already picked who she wanted as her bridesmades. Her and Walli had gotten into a small quarrel over which one got to have Virginia as a bridesmade, but in the end they had both agreed that she should be one of Walli's because Walli had wanted her to be right next to Hoagie as the 2nd made of honnor since Hoagie was Walli's -i-official-i- made of honnor. They also thought it would be best to go with Walli's last name of Beatles because Kuki isn't too fond of her last name, and Walli likes her own. Kuki's parents really pushed for Kuki to keep their family name because Walli has a little brother, and they didn't want their family name to die off. That however, didn't make too much of a difference in Walli and Kuki's final decision.

Walli had some major wedding shopping to do, and what's a good shopping trip without all of your best friends? She decided to bring Virginia, since she was her only female bridesmade. Both of them were also evil enough to drag the guys along with the excuse that Hoagie was the made of honnor and needed some other guys, a.k.a. the rest of Walli's ibridesmadesi, to keep him from loosing his mind. Which he did... desperately. Hoagie, Bartie **(A/N: former Numbuh 35, he was also in OPERATION: S.L.U.M.B.E.R.)**, Raimundo, and Nigel quickly decided this was going to be a long day. **Especially** since Walli and Virginia were turning into total girls about the whole thing already... poor guys.

"So, where shoud we oll head off to fi'st?"  
"I say we tackle the biggest issue and go pick out your dress!"  
"Great ideah Virginia! But... whe'e shoud Ah get a dress?"  
"Hmm..." Virginia wasn't all too much of the girly type either, so this may be a challenge for them both. "I'll need to think on that one."  
"Meh too. Wanna tell the guys to go grab a boite for lunch and bring us back somthin' whoile we think?"  
"Sounds good to me! Bartie,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you go tell the rest of the guys to go grab a bite and bring something back for the little bride and me? We need time to think about where we're gonna drag you to get her bee-autiful dress."  
"Sure. What do you guys want?"  
"Thanks, I'll eat just about anything and you can ask Hoagie what to get for Walli. You know how tight those two have always been."  
-chuckles slightly- "Yea. We'll take our time. Love you babe."  
"Love you too!" After she gave him a small kiss on his cheek, he then exited the living room and walked to the couch toward the rest of the guys.  
"Now that they'e gone, wanna see the upstai's 'n hopefully think of places we can foind a good-lookin' dress?"  
"Sure, it is pretty hard to sit at a table without chairs." They both laughed at the thought and headed up the stairs.  
"Yeah. It su'e is noice that moine and Kooks's parents pitched in and bought us this hause, huh Vi'g?" Walli said as they entered the empty room that would serve as Walli and Kuki's bedroom.  
"Yeah, and it's not right next door to them either. Bet that would be akward!" They both began to laugh.  
"Yeah," Walli choked out between laughs "and disturbing, not ta mention destracting!" Their laughing hardened as it continued.  
"Oh my gosh!" Virginia suddenly burst out "C'mon, the's no way yew coulda just caut on ta that."  
"No, I think I figured out where you can get a dress from!"  
"Really, whe'e?" She excitedly asked  
"David's Bridal!"  
"Huh... yeah we cou'd get a dress from the'e cou'dn't we?" She realized as her fave began to loose the expression of giggliness  
"Uh huh, and it wouldn't look bad either, I went with my cousin to get a dress from there when I was younger and they were all very pretty."  
"Great! Ah can't look loike a tomboy fo' this ocasion."  
"Yeah, we gotta make you all girly, and pretty-pretty-foo-foo!" Virginia teased.  
Walli sighed, "Yeah. Kooks says Ah even gotta 'pamper mahself a little' and get mah nails done, but Oi ain't got no nails ta do!"  
"Where does she go to get her nails done?"  
"Nail Trenz"  
"Then we'll go there and see if you can get some acryllics."  
"Don't they hu't?"  
"Don't be a baby! After all it is your wedding day!"  
"Foine, then yew gotta get 'em too, 'n they even gotta mach yeh dress!"  
She groans. "...So when do you think the guys are gonna be back?"  
"Ah don't know but ah hope they hurry, ah'm hungry!"  
"Me too!"  
"So... what a'e we gonna do ta pass the toime?"  
"Um...I don't know."  
Walli groaned and laid back on the floor. "This is gonna take forevah!"

* * *

Kuki immeadeately decided she was going to bring Kimiko, Abby, Suki, and Rachel along with her to have her dress custom designed. After all, it's always nice to have your made-of-honor and bridesmades' opinions on one of the most important things at your wedding. She and the girls were at Kimiko's house looking up names of people who might be able to help them.

"So... who do you think we can get to design a wedding dress for our little model over here?" Kimiko pondered aloud "I have no idea. I've had no luck with any of the designer's Franco" -her manager- "has call. They all want to tell me what to wear, TO MY OWN WEDDING!" she sighed disappointedly as her flare of anger turned to dissapointment "I need to make a phone call."

_"One more time  
__We're gonna celebra-a-ate  
Oh yeah, alright  
Don't stop the dancin'_  
_One more time  
We're gonna celebra-a-ate  
Oh yeah, alright"  
_  
Franco: "Kuki, darling! How's the dress design hunt been going for you?"  
Kuki: "Not as good as we'd hoped Franco. All of the designer's haven't been listening to a word I say about the dress. Nice ringback by the way. -laughs-"  
Franco: "Laugh all you want, that song is in! Let me guess, they're all busy with trying to figure out what you want that they don't hear what you actually want, 'huh?"  
Kuki: "Yea, that's exactly what they've been doing."  
Franco: "I see. I'm sorry dear, you know how the fashion world and it's people are."  
Kuki: "Too well. Do you think there's anybody else you could call, who will listen to what I have to say?"  
Franco: -sigh- "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, but there is one person who will give you exactly what you ask for at nothing less than phenomenal."  
Kuki: "Really? Oh, thank you! Thank you! You're the best!"  
Franco: "Hold on, there's a little more to it. You see he's been very busy and he may not be able to fit you into his schedule."  
Kuki: "Oh... please try to get him! You know how much this means to me, after all it's HER I'm marrying!"  
Franco: "I know, I'll call him as soon as I hang up the phone with you."  
Kuki: "Thank you! But, how will I be sure it's him?"  
Franco: "You remember Hans, don't you?"  
Kuki: "OH MY GOSH! HANS, OF COURSE I REMEMBER HANS! He was the only one who could cut my hair the way I wanted it to look when I had to get it done in the 7th grade."  
Franco: "I know. Well I'd better call him and hope he has some time; Oravwa"  
Kuki: "Sayonara"

"So, how did everything go?"  
"Good Suki, Franco's going to call Hans and see if he'll help me design my dress."  
"It's about time he got someone good!"  
"Shut up Rachel!" Kimiko directed "Oh, you're really one to * talk Kimiko! You're such a hothead!"  
*Meanwhile Kuki said "I thought it was supposed to be bridezilla, not brides' made and made-of-honnor zilla."* Suki and Abby nodded in agreement with blank stares at the erupting cat fight while Kimiko and Rachel continued to argue. Finally Kuki shouted:  
"Yamete! Break-it-up!"  
"She insulted your manager, than me," She then turned back and directed at Rachel "and let's not forget what she said about Kuki."  
Rachel immediately responded, turning back to Kimiko as well "That was a lo-"  
"Okay" Kuki interrupted "look, we've all had our bitchy moments. That happened to be Rachel's. Let's try and forget that, at least for a few months, and get along while we pick out your dresses. It's a wedding! **My** wedding! Weddings are **happy**!" she then smiled a big cheesy smile and put her pointer fingers at the corners of her mouth for emphasis. "See?" she uttered through her plastered overexpression.  
Rachel stared at her oddly for a few seconds while Kimiko shot a cold gaze through narrowed eyes at Rahcel, waiting for her to respond.  
"Fine..." she then turned to Kimiko "but no more remarks about that 'incodent'. Okay?"  
"Deal." Kimiko then uncrossed her arms and held out her hand for Rachel to shake it. She wasn't hesitant at all and shook Kimiko's hand, sealing the deal that until the wedding was over, they would pretend to tolerate one another.  
" Bout time. Abby's had eno'f of they fightin'. So, are we goin' dress shopping or what y'all?" Abby was actually excited to see what Kuki would pick out, she had a very good sense of style in her opinion.  
"Yea, you've got your keys right Abbs?" asked Kuki  
"Sho' do. Who's ridin' wit' who?"  
"Kuki and Suki can ride with me."  
"You mind ridin' wit' Abby, Rach?"  
"Not a bit."  
"Okay, so where we all goin' anyway?"  
"Kana's dress shop. I know her, her work is brilliance."  
"Ok, let's get going!"  
They all piled into the cars they were instructed to ride in, or in two cases drive, in and headed on their way to Kana's dress shop. Kuki gave Kimiko directions while Abby followed behind with Rachel pumping up the radio and waving. Suki stared out the window. She was pretty much clueless to where everything was around here, which isn't surprising considering she's lived in Japan all her life. She continued 'sight-seeing' until she heard a firmiliar song begin to play over the speakers in the car.

_What you gonna do, touch me baby_  
_Am I in love, kiss me baby_  
_Motto, zutto chikaku de kanjitai_  
_Dareka wo suki ni naru_  
_to Suki tooru_  
_hitomi ni utsuru_  
_Sono subete wo_  
_tashikametai no Falling for you_

_Don t you feel, I can feel_  
_Wasure kaketa kodou_  
_ga hibiki daseba_  
_I know the reason why Nazeka mie nai sekai mo_  
_miete kuru no_

_Sarigenaku kawasu_  
_Kotoba ni shikumareta MESSEEJI_  
_Shirazu shirazu kyori ga_  
_Chikaduite yuku_

_What you gonna do, touch me baby_  
_Am I in love, kiss me baby_  
_Afureru kono omoi wo tsutaetai_  
_Koi ni kiduita toki wa Mou sude ni ochite iru_  
_mono Dare no te ni mo_  
_tomerare nai no Falling for you_

_Wake me up, light me up Setsunaku kono kokoro wa_  
_sasayaku kedo_  
_Dive in love, fall in love Demo omou hodo_  
_sunao ni nare nai mono_

_Kurikaesu koi wa Kinou no namida ni make naide_  
_Shiawase sagashiteru Tsuyosa no shirushi_

_What you gonna do, touch me baby_  
_Am I in love, kiss me baby_  
_Motto, zutto chikaku de kanjitai_  
_Dareka wo suki ni naru_  
_to Suki tooru hitomi ni utsuru_  
_Sono subete wo tashikametai no Falling for you_

_What you gonna do, touch me baby_  
_Am I in love, kiss me baby_  
_Itoshii sono nukumori kanjitara_  
_Anata no ude no naka ni Tsutsumarete_  
_umare kawareru_  
_Ima subete ga kagayaki dasu no Falling for you_

_Ima subete ga kagayaki dasu no Falling for you_

"I love Yuna Ito's music!" Kimiko said as the next song on her CD started to play faintly "You have her album?" Suki excitedly asked "Only every one!"  
"Me too!"  
"Who doesn't?" Kuki asked "...Probably everybody that's not in this car!"  
They all laughed for a little, causing Kimiko nearly miss their turn!  
Kimiko pulled into the parking lot of Kana's dress shop, parked, turned off the car, and the girls exited the silver Corolla. Abby followed close behind and parked her navy Avalon next to Kimiko's car.  
"Dress shopping, here we come!" Kuki announced, and they all followed her into the store.

* * *

When the guys arrived, Virginia and Walli were delighted to see them.  
"Foinally! Ah was beginnin' ta think ya'd nevah come back!"  
"Lunch!" Virginia exclaimed Hoagie laughed as he walked into the kitchen and handed them their food,  
"Yeah, we're gonna lock you here and let you both starve to death so I can marry Kuki." and then took a seat in front of the refridgerator perpendicular to the counter where Walli and Virginia were sitting.  
After a few laughs and bites Walli said "Yeah roight," again chuckling "mah Kooks'd nevah go fa' yew. And besoides we oll know you and Abbs a'e gonna get married too one day."  
Virginia laughed "Definetly, but the thought of Kuki actually marrying Hoagie cracks me up!" they both laughed at how unrealistic the thought was.  
"Yeah. Have you two thought of where we're going to be getting a dress for the bride here today?"  
"Yeah, we decided we're going to David's bridal." Virginia stated and returned to her lunch.  
"Hope they don't torture us too much, huh man?" Raimundo said as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Yeah, don't remind me. It's only one day though, I think we can get through." -laughs- "What are you doing?"  
Rai, who was now laying in the middle of their friend's' Kitchen simply responded "Layin' down. Didn't get to much sleep last night so I'm gonna try to get some in while the girls eat."  
This seemed to perk up Hoagie's intrests "Oh, up all night with Kimiko?" -chuckles-  
The girls also began to laugh "Hey, looks like Hoagie finally made a good joke!" Virginia blurted. They all began to laugh hystarically except for Hoagie.  
"Hey! I tell good jokes all the time!"  
"No, but you just did! You're on a roll dude." Rai quickly added.  
"Hey!" Hoagie blurted in defense.  
Nigel and Bartie walked in to the kitchen to find everyone laughing like idiots. They exchanged puzzeled glances and decided whatever was going on would be quite entertaining and took two seats on the floor near the entrance. The laughter softened after about a minute, allowing Raimundo to go on with his earlier statement.  
"Anyway, I was up all night, but it's not how Walli and Kuki are going to be on their honeymoon."  
This caused Walli to instantly turn a shade of crimson red as her laughter ceased.  
"I was thinking..."  
"About Walli and Kuki's honeymoon?" Nigel inquired with a smile  
"No, but it did have to do with a wedding."  
"Ooh, some'n's been going through his head and I wanna know what it is!" Virginia said excitedly  
"Spill it mate!" They all interestedly leaned in closer  
"Well... I couldn't sleep, and it got me to thinking about proposing to Kimiko."  
After that being said, Virginia and Walli excitedly hugged each other and in high pitched voices screamed out of joy for Kimiko.  
"Congrats man!" said Hoagie  
"Thanks. I've thought about it before, not just once either."  
"Oh, so Rai's got some secrets up with oll a' that hai' ah?  
"Hey! Don't make fun of the hair just 'cuz your jealous you can't have it."  
"Whotevah. Yew all done Virginia? 'Cuz Ah'm ready ta go get me a big whoite dress!"  
"Yeah, I'm done. C'mon boys, shopping time!"  
They all groaned, Rai the loudest, as they stood up from Walli's kitchen floor preparing yet again for the long (and to them boring) day of shopping that lye ahead.  
As they descended back into her living room, those who were driving grabbed their keys and stopped at the door to figure out how to get to David's bridal, and who they were riding with.  
"Alright, Well you got to drive over here Bartie so I'm driving to the dress shop. After all I know where it is so it'll be way easier than trying to give you directions."  
"Okay." Bartie didn't mind, Virginia had driven his car all the time and she was very good at it.  
"Who's up for riding with me?" she inquired  
"Oi will. Ah need ta know how ta get ta the place anyway incase the's somet'in wrong with mah dress."  
"Me too, after all it's my car. You drove your car over here too, right Nigel?"  
"Yes. I'll drive, but I'm not blasting the radio like you did on the way to lunch."  
"In that case, can I ride with you Bartie? Walli and I love to jam!"  
"Sure Hoagie."  
"I didn't really get any sleep in the kitchen like I'd hoped, so do you mind if I ride with you Nigel?"  
"Not a bit."  
"Thanks man."  
"No problem, this way I don't have to worry about going deaf."  
"Anyway, we should probably get going; it's a long ride there. C'mon guys!" Virginia exclaimed  
"Yeah! We gonna pa'ty up roight Hoags?" Walli said on her way out the door as she locked it behind her.  
"Oh yeah!" Hoagie said as he headed behind her to the car they were planning to jam in; Raimundo and Nigel behind proceeding to his car. Bartie threw Vriginia the keys, standing next to the front passenger seat, over his Orange Volt. She caught them expertly and hopped in the driver seat. Walli and Hoagie got in the back seats excited for the trip ahead and rolled down their windows. This happening while Nigel entering the driver seat of his car and Raimundo in the passenger's.

* * *

Kana's dress shop was very busy today, and even though Kuki was a highly famous model, Kana always served all of her customers fairly. Which meant a line to wait in.

"Ugh! Kuki, can't you get us some special treatment or something? This line is soooo long!" Kimiko whined, nudging Kuki on the arm.  
"Sorry Kimi, you know Kana's rules. Besides, that would be a misuse of social status on my part."  
"...True." Rachel agreed leaning against a wall.  
"It's gonna take fo'evea eitha' way, you know how Kuki is about huh fashion." Abby reminded them all. Laughing, Kimiko recalled an old memory of theirs.  
"Oh yeah, Kuki takes forever on big decisions. One time she and I were going to get our nails done, and we were just browsing through the nail enamel colors, as always. I'd already had mine picked out and was ready to go in a few minutes, and about 15minutes later Kuki was still browsing through the colors. She was all 'Kimiko, which shade of pink should I get done? The pretty-sparkly-puppy-pink one, or the hot-shiny-glamorous-look-at-me-I'm-totally-hollywood-awesome pink?'"  
Abby and Suki were trying their best not to laugh at this point, whereas our dearly indecisive bride-to-be was turning slightly more pink by the moment.  
"She was so torn!" -Laughs- "She was acting like if she picked the wrong one she'd be marked down in history as the world's worst fashion-consultant or something, it was hilarious!"  
"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. Luckily for you all I've already decided what style of dress I want and the materials I want it made with." Kuki stated, sarcastically at first.  
"Good, I don't feel like camping out here." Suki comically remarked Abby Kimiko and Rachel: -laughing-  
"Ugh!" -giggles- "I can't live down anything around you can I?"  
"Nope!" Kimiko replied, answering her nonspecific question with a smile plastered across her face and her eyes shut to the size of happy little beads.  
When Kana emerged from the brides' selection section, she immediately spotted Kuki and her friends towards the back of her increasingly long line. She knew Kuki wasn't going to be happy enough to make a good decision on her dress after waiting in a long line for a few hours, so she decided to make a suggestion.  
"Everybody in the back portion of the line," she announced in a slightly raised business like tone "you may want to find something to occupy yourselves for the next hour or so. Maybe fill out wedding invitations, or go get something to eat and come back at your next convenience."

"That sounds like such a good idea" Rachel stated "Yeah I'm getting the munchies."  
"I could eat." Kimiko added "Eh, what the hey. It will surely kill some time." Suki pointed out "Okay, how does Panera Bread sound?" Kuki suggested Since none of them were in opposition, they all headed to their or their riding buddies' car and headed to the Panera Bread one block down the road.

* * *

_I know you want me,_  
_you know I wantcha_  
_I know you want me-e_  
_you know I wantcha_  
_one, two, three, four;_  
_uno, doh, trey, quat -_

Okay gi'ls time ta go get me a dress!" Walli shouted  
-laughs- "Yeah laaadiees, c'mon out of the cars, we got's some dress shoppin' to do!"  
"Alright, Virginia's orders, everybody out of the car" Nigel told the others playfully "that means you sleepy-head."  
-yawns- "Alright, alright I'm up, let's go get the bride to be a dress."  
"Why you gotta be so mean V.J.?"  
"OMG DID YEW SERIOUSLY CALL HE' V.J.?"  
"She called me a lady!" Bartie said in his defense as Virginia's face went red  
"I told you not to call me that around other people!"  
-laughs- "I am not a lady."  
"...Prove it." -smiles-  
-laughs- "Oi thought yew too we'e just gonna go with meh ta get a dress, but have fun with that!"  
"...How have we not lost our minds around there people?" Hogie asked in Nigel and Raimundo's direction  
"They're quite entertaining," Nigel replied chuckling "I'm actually enjoying this more than I'm going to dress-scoping, at least sit back and laugh before we're all bored out of our minds watching Virginia and Walli girl-out on us."  
"And it looks like you just missed your chance dude." Raimundo said as Walli, Virginia, and Bartie walked passed them and Nigel's red Yaris.  
"Bummer" Hoagie replied in a sarcastic tone "don't worry, you know me. I'll find some way to make this funny."  
-laughs- "...Poor Walli" Nigel replied, "she has no idea you're going to rain all over her girly dress-parede with your bad comedy."  
Raimundo: -laughs-  
"Ha ha ha, just you wait; you'll see."

"Hello, welcome to David's Bridal! and Which of you two lovely ladies is the bride?" asked the greeter as they all walked in the doors of the bridal shop.  
"That wu'd be me!" Walli immediatly replied showing all of the bubbliness her future wifey had infected her with over the years.  
"Right this way all." the greeter, who was not-quite elderly, said as they followed him "is there anything particular you had in mind?"  
"Uh...loike whot?"  
"Sequins, lace, irridescent material, short-sleeves, long sleeves, all that good stuff."  
"Oh...uh maybe somethin' sleevless?"  
"Alright, let me just find someone to take your measurements and we can try to find the perfect dress for you miss."  
"Thanks mate"  
"Of course" the greeter replied before he walking over to a colleague, "Oh Betty I've got another one for you!"  
"and which one would she be?" Betty said from about 6feet away from our crew of dress-seekers.  
"The blonde over there," pointing in the direction of Walli and her friends "she's thinking about something strapless, and from her accent I'm guessing she's Australlian."  
"Ooh! You know I love strapless dresses, they're so elegant; alright I'll go right over. Thanks Gary!" the young, black-haired, female employee stated as she made her way over to her customer.  
"Hello, I'm Betty; would you like me to show your friends to the nearest-by waiting room while I take your measurements?"  
"Tha'd be grait, thanks Betty."  
"You're welcome; follow me please."  
Virginia and the boys followed Walli and Betty, where they were showed to the seating area outside of the fitting room.

After Walli and Betty returned from taking her measurements, which turned out to be 38-25-38, Walli had decided to stick with her idea of a strapless dress for herself. (Not bad for a girl of 5'6" huh?) Her and Virginia then proceeded to thuroughly examine each and every piece of wedding gown material, 'girling-out', that Betty showed them, making "ooh"s and "aah"s at the prettiest of them; of course, that was until Virginia spotted something absolutely gorgeous.  
-gasp- "Walli! Walli! Ooh! Come and look at this, it's soooo pretty!"  
"Who-" before the Aussie could finish, her eyes had rendered her silent in amazement, for they were absorbing the image of a silky, white, just-barely-not-too-thin sample of white material that illuminated with a tint of lavendar when the light struck it. This material was, simply-put, to die for.  
"Oh wow, Vi'g, this is awesome! Ah really wont this ta be whot my dress is mad aut'a."  
"Then let's see how the strapless dresses made out of it look on you, how does that sound?" Betty suggested  
"Whonda'ful!" Walli exclaimed

About 8minutes later, Betty emerged with a beautiful strapless dress made of the slender white-lavendar material.  
"I think this one will fit you, although I am inclined to tell you it wasn't made properly; the waist was made half an inch too small for it to qualify as a solid size."  
"That's okay, Ah don't ca'e as long as tha dress fits meh roight" she couldn't hold back a light laughter after this was said, "Ah ain't that picky."  
"I hope it works out for you, let me know how it fits alright?"  
"Alroight, be back in a 'sec."

After a few minutes had passed, Walli had emerged from the bridal changing room, wearing the beautiful lavendar-descent white dress which fell onto her as if it was made for her. If her friends hadn't seen otherwise, they certainly would have thought it was tailored for her.

"...Whot do yew think?" Walli nearly stuttered out, stoping at the end of the hallway leading to where she had formerly felt confidence in (her changing room). Once she left those four walls, however, she remembered she was wearing a dress; a _strapless_, _sexy_ dress.

The guys noticed her as soon as she came into sight. Nigel's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of thier lids toward her, so it wasn't really a big surprise when he was the first to put into an audible noise his opinion of how she looked.

-whistles the 'whee-whew' whistle- "At the risk of you all telling Rachel I said this and her slapping me, you look HOT!"  
Walli simply and nervously giggled in response to his comment, smiling all the while.  
"Daaayum!" Hoagie said "I might just need to get a closer look at that babe! **WHOOO!**"  
To this, Walli rubbed the back of her neck as a light blush crossed the cheeks of her flushing face.  
"Oh yeah, you're going to give Kuki a run for her money with this one girl!" Virginia declared proudly as she walked over to Walli and put her arm around her proudly.  
"Walli, what a scene! I'd like to get half of one of those for Virginia!" Bartie said as a smile crossed his face  
"Huh? Why half?" Virginia asked with an inquizitive look crossing her face  
"Well, I like what I can see so far, but on you I'd like to see a little more of a peak." He explained while winking to his girlfriend  
"Bartie!" Virginia lightly screetched in embarassment while Raimundo began to chuckle  
"Dang, if they made nighties of those I know who I'd buy it for; clevage like that on Kimi...yum!" Rai said as he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.  
"Uh...Ah'll let he' know yew loike the clevage look," Walli said "if yah promise not to look at mah clevage again!" in embarassment as her face reddened a little more.  
"Dang...fine, you've got a deal. You're probably right, I don't want her clawing either of our eyes out at your wedding." he responded with a chuckle.  
"Me eitha." She then turned to Betty "Ah loike it, aftah Oi get a pic in it fah moi mom, I'd loike ta pu'chase it."  
"Sure thing, after you get your picture if you would hand me the dress then you'll be all set! I'll be at the counter to ring up your order."  
"Kewl." responded the Aussie before saying "Alroight Virginia, smoile; and if one ah yew would take tha pictu'e we'll get sta'ted on foindin' Virg he'e a broidesmade dress!"  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that!" exclaimed Virginia "Good thing you didn't; I might fall asleep if we had to drive all the way here agian!" Nigel thanked  
"I'll do it" Hoagie said aloud, silently finishing with 'I'm _definetly_ keeping this'.

As Virginia and Walli smiled, Hoagie took a picture of them with Walli in what was soon-to-be her beautiful wedding dress, and her best friend beside her, both glowing with excitement.

"Thanks Hoags, would'ja moind sendin' it ta moi parents? Mah mom broke 'eh ankle ya know."  
"Not a bit; you know, you almost sounded like your dad when you said that Walls."  
Puzzled, Walli lowered one blonde-brow and cocked her head while saying with both her words and body language, "Whot do yah mean?"  
"I mean your dad kinda talks the same way, always saying 'something something something ya know'."  
"..." Walli completely understood where he was coming from, but was kind of embarassed to admit it, so instead of just keeping silent, she made the mistake of saying:"Oi thought gi'ls sta'ted ta sound loike the'e mothas as they got oldah?"  
To which Hoagie immeadately saw his opportunity to act upon his earlier promise with making this excursion 'funny', and jumped on it by responding: "Well then, I guess we know who the daddy's gonna be when you and Kuki decide to do the bang-bang!"  
Walli, by this point, was fiercely blushing crimson red, and hiding her face behind her creamy-blonde bangs while the rest of her friends began to giggle amongst themselves. A sly, evil smile crossed Walli's face, as she began to think of a way to twist this back on him; after all, this was iheri day she was planning for, not his, therefore: she deserved the last laugh.  
"Whotevah, you'e jus' jealous 'cuz yew don't got a gi'l that hot callin' yew big-dadday." Which just about made all of her friends fall over.  
".ha. Very funny." Hoagie sarcastically announced, "I'll get you for that Walli!" he finished with a playful smile.  
"A'e ya comin' fe'h mah little dog too?" retorted Walli  
"Hmm...maybe Walli. Maybe."  
The group chuckled as they walked up to the counter

"Hey Betty, do yew think ya could foind mah broidesmade a dress for mah weddin' too? Oi don't know where else ta go, Ah'm not really the dress-shoppin' toipe."  
"Really? You've got the figure for it."  
"Oh, um thanks heh," rubbing the back of her neck, "but Ah'm koind-of ah tomboy really."  
"Yeah her and I both" Virginia laughed, "I'm surprised she isn't going to stick me in a tuxedo!"

Walli, Bartie, Hoagie and Virginia all wouldn't have been surprised if she had, and probably not so much Nigel or Raimundo either considering how Walli's always been since they'd known her: she didn't obsess over her appearance, not very into make-up, tough, she was your (stereo)typcial tomboy. So at this, the naturality of it spread humor and a comdic mood throught the room arising a few light laughs and giggles, as Betty proceeded to ring up her ever fabulous dress.

"Wow...I could really say something right now but I'll probably get hit if I do." Nigel exclaimed with a smile across his face;  
"Whot? Oi moight not hit'cha that ha'd." Walli darted right back with a similar smile on hers.  
"It wouldn't surprise me if everyone was this giggly when you're getting married; after all it is a _gay _wedding- OW!"  
Walli laughed as she playfully punched his arm "So?" -laughs- "If bein' happy's a croime, then arrest me 'cuz as long as Ah'm Kooks's Ah'm guilty."  
Rai smiled "I know what you mean, I feel the same way about Kimi."  
"Then whoy don't you marry 'er?"  
"..." Rai suddenly became silent as he looked down, averting the sight of any of his friends.  
"Whot? It ain't loike she wouldn't say yes, she's utotallyu the marryin' toype!"  
"I know...it's just..."  
"It's just whot? Ya don't hafta' get 'eh a $one-gazillion ring!"  
"...I feel like things would change between us if we did. I don't want to screw up what we have."  
"Oh..." the room fell silent. Nobody in there knew what to say besides Bartie, who was too afraid to speak up because he didn't want Virginia to get her hopes up about marriage just yet. It wasn't that he didn't plan on marrying her someday, it was just that that day wasn't anywhere near yet; he wanted to roll with the curves of the ride.  
"Hey," Virginia started in, although hidden to others, she was always there to fullfill her female role of comforting and giving advice when she needed to be. "just do what you feel like you should do; you know what to do, you're just scared to admit it."  
**(A/N this is a variation of the quote "advice is what we seek when we know the answer, and are simply afraid to admit it" by a presiden't wife whose first name I think was Elizabeth. I read it in Chicken Soup for the -either girl's or preteenage- Soul.)  
**"Yeah, you're right." Raimundo said to her, "I think I know what I'm gonna do."  
She smiled at him "Good, I hope you follow through; if you don't you might regret it."  
With this, Bartie smiled while looking upon the face of his girlfriend, she was wise beyond her years, and it was plain to see if you really knew her.

"Alright, if you'll follow me I'll show you where the rest of our color selection is."  
"What do you think about an actual lavendar dress for me Walli?"  
"Oi think that would be awesome! It'll go with yah black hai' just pe'fectly."  
"Aaw thanks, but I think you're just saying that because you miss your little black-haired wifey-to-be."  
"...a little, but nothin knowin' Ah'm gonna get ta see he' tonight won't fix!"  
-smiles- "Oh really?" Virginia retorted with a smile  
"Yes really. And Ah do mean it, yew would look good in the lavendah."  
"Aaw thanks Walli!" She said, immitating Kuki as a way to be funny. "I think your blonde hair helps you pull off the light lavender-descent/white dress really well! You aren't as tan as you usually are either so it helps complete you with the light look."  
"Bein' uh cream-puff-pudding-blonde has its advantaghes."  
"I bet Kuki will enjoy eating that cream puff!" Hoagie readily exclaimed, he would not mess up his chance to be a regular George Lopez, not again anyway.

Walli looked down with embarassment as if she was either about to punch something, or someone. Surprisingly, Nigel noticed instead of the usual frown that crosses her face, she slowly spread an evil, demonic smile accross her face. He quickly tapped Raimundo's shoulder and pointed to Walli's smile; they both knew what to expect next, and it was going to be a good opportunity to sit back and enjoy the show. Maybe Raimundo should have popped some popcorn before he left. Then, as quickly as Hoagie's remark had been made after Walli's evil grin was fully spread, she shot back:

"Not as much as she's gonna loike me eatin' he's!"  
Bartie then slapped his hand over his mouth and smacked it with his other one a couple of times, he was cracking up and wasn't doing a good job of hiding it at all. Though, he was doing better than Nigel, who fell to the floor laughing holding his slim stomach trying not to roll over. Virginia simply covered her face with her hands as she blushed madly behind them and smiled, while Raimundo donned an even bigger smile and responded only with a jump of his eyebrows and a  
"Nice."

* * *

After a calming lunch at Panera bread, Kuki and her girls were ready to head back to Kana's and pick out the perfect dresses for Kuki and Walli's special day!

"I was hoping you would return!" was how Kana happily greeted as she walked out from the hallway to Kuki and her friends, who were lucky enough to have the good fortune of being the first group to return after the last of her customers who hand't left the line for lunch had been all rang-up and out the door. Kuki had some incredible luck, and this was surely one of the many times she's benefitted from it.  
"I'd be a fool not to! Every time I come here for a dress you somehow always give me better than what I came in wanting."  
"Well thank you, I try very very hard." Kana said beaming, her Japanese accent thick in the ears of those listening to her.  
"So, I was thinking something...metallic, but not too robotic, I want them to look like they're from this century."  
Kana laughed, "Then I suggest gold, it gives a much more classic, elegant appearance and I doubt it would make them look robotic unless you'd like form-fitting pants suits."  
Kuki and a few others returned the laughter while Rachel shot Kana a look as if to suggest Kana was bonkers. "No, I think I'll pass on that one." Kuki said as she and the rest of them followed in the direction Kana had motioned.

After Kimi, Abby, Suki, and Rachel were trying on dresses, they had all decided with Kuki's consent that the bridesmades' dresses would be black and gold, and they would all get their nails polished black with gold glittery tips to match the day before the wedding. Now all there was left to pick was the style. Kimiko, of course, aided in this by running out of her changing room ecstaticly holding in front of her a dress Abby had picked out. She swung in fron of a mirror, keeping it in front of her and saying  
"Oh my gosh Abby! You have the best taste in dresses! You and I bhaveb to hit the mall together sometime!"  
"Done, jus' don' rip the dress 'kay?"  
"You got it!" Kimiko said as she held up the beautiful dress in front of the mirror. It was gold and form-fitting from the bust up, tied behind the neck bikini-style with a black-laced midsection, underlined with black silky material that draped down under the last two layers of gold that delicately fell from below the waist to the middle of the upper thigh. It was simply a beauty-enhancing wonder.  
Kuki responded, with a slight giggle in her voice walking over to Kimiko, sliding her arm behind the other's waist  
"Are you sure you won't mind wearing this to a lesbian wedding? Walli and I aren't going to be the only gay couple there you know."  
"Lesgasmic!" Kimiko joked giving Kuki a playful wink, resulting in laughter from the others, except for the snobby look from Rachel.  
"I'm out of here; sorry Kuki I can't do this, it goes against my morals." Rachel said as she walked out of Kana's, once again, disappointing Kuki and all of her friends as she had many years ago.  
"Um...can we place 3 orders for these?" Kuki asked Kana, informing her of her three friends' dress sizes.  
"Sure" Kana said before walking upfront, sensing to stay up there until Kuki and her friends walked up where she would be, she could feel the white elephant marching into the room.

"...I knew she hadn't changed." Kuki said aloud after Kana was gone, as Kimiko said the exact same in her head. "I just didn't want to admit it."  
"I know how you feel, she was bound to let us down again, she's not a true friend."  
"'Lease she di'n do what she did las' time." Abby said, the sorrow in her voice evident.  
"Yeah, but at least this time it would have been to my face." Kuki threw in, she and Abby were thick as thieves, and so naturally when one of them sided against somebody, the other followed-suit.  
"True, but that dun' mean she id'n gonna go bashin' you ta all a' huh buddies again, tha's wha she did last time an' it wudn' surprise Abby if she did it this time; people like her don' change."  
"Abby is right," Suki followed "she looked disgusted at every mention of your newfound happiness, I'm guessing that this had something to do with what happened with her last time?" Suki was a natural good judge of character, seeing as she grew up in Japan around most of the same people all her life; she'd never switched schools and quickly learned to pick up on q's people with certain characteristics gave off. The only downside to this was, now Kuki and her friends had some explaining to do to Suki.

"Knowing Rachel when she was younger, you nevuh woulda guessed she was the homophobic type, seeing as she treated ever'yone equally and stood up fo' those who couldn' fo' themselves..." Abby began "but, huh motha's influence got to huh as she got olda', and in a mattuh of jus' a few yea's, she was changed fo'evuh."  
"I was always heard good words spoken of who she was in her past by Kuki and others who knew her back then, but by the time I met her, she was already sour." Kimiko recalled, "It made no sense, I would hear such good of her past, kind things and those only about the girl who insulted people in the halls; some she barely even knew! ...Some she called 'friends' (to their faces)...and she wouldn't even do it for any good reason most of the time; she just did it because she simply ienjoyedi it."  
"Oh..." Suki said in understanding "Yeah, and Abby hit it right on target, she only got worse as time progressed. She had forgotten where her loyalties once lied, and comitted acts which caused her friends to pull all of their faith out of her. She'd become shallow and two-faced."  
"Huh taste fo' betrayl grew, and so did huh jealousy." Abby remembered, "An' when somebody had somethin' she wanted o' envied, she made them pay fo' it. She kept this up an' kept this up, an' the mo' we tried to help huh, the mo' she pushed us away. Finally, we'd all given up on Rachel, all 'cept fo' sweet lil' Kuki of course." Kuki smiled at this,  
"Well As I remember it, you and I were the only two left, and once you gave up on her she would have been left with nobody...and you know it's not in my nature to let that happen to a once good friend."  
"Yeah, Abby knows, Abby knows all too well. Well, not too long after Kuki started dating Walli and I'd given up on huh, Rachel was left with Kuki as huh only true friend, determined to save huh. The mo'e Kuki tried the meaner Rachel was to huh, but that didn' stop Kuki...at least not at first. After she seen it wun' workin', Rachel tried a different approach: being mean to Walli. Rachel and Walli hadn't really ever gotten along before that, so it wasn't that big of a blow, but enough fo' Kuki to tell huh to back off. Aftuh that, since Rachel was too chicken to outright show that she din' want Kuki as huh friend any mo'e, she tried attacking something even crueler than the object of huh affections; huh relation ship." Suki looked sort-of puzzled at this, not knowing what exactly Abby meant, but Abby was smart enough to hold her own around thes girls and picked up on this easily. "Abby knows it dun' sound much different, but there's a huge gap in between; you see instead of attacking her girlfriend, Rachel attacked the fact she had a girlfriend." Suki then nodded her head as a sign she understood, and an interested motion for Abby to continue. "...She bagan sayin' stuff like 'if yo' a straght-up lesbian, then don' invite me ovah fo' a slumbuh party' an' 'uhh...could u not mention to me yuh sick lesbo love affair, it's nasty'. This came close to breaking their friendship off, but the real thing that did it is when she said behind huh only true friend's back" she then raised the pitch of her voice to portray Rachel in an annoying light "'ugh, I can't believe Kuki wan's me to help huh pick out something to wear on her date this weekend at the mall. I don't wanna get huh lesbo germs all ovuh me and start licking all ovuh otha' girls in the locker rooms like she probably does with huh bull-dyke girlfriend ev'ry night...ugh gross! She's such an f-ing girl who'e!'" Suki's eyes widened and her jaw fell slightly as the mere obsenity of it, not even considering Kuki was the only friend that cared enough about her to stand by her during her most despirate time of need whe Rachel was ready to drop Kuki like a hot potato when the roles were reversed...the rudeness of her actions nearly made Suki sick to her stomach as it began to churn in disgust. Suki wanted no part of Rachel during her stay in this foreign land, especially if her cousin and trusted friends' alligations turned out to be true.

"Wow." Was the only word Suki could find to describe the horror that was present in her reaction to the tale she'd just been told, and it was plain as day to anybody, firmiliar with her or not, you would have to have been deaf not to have heard its echo in her word.  
"Yeah, I know. It disgusted me too when I found out about it...and you don't even want to know what Kuki did to Rachel after she found out."  
Suki dared not ask, but she knew Kuki, and she braced herself because she knew Kuki was going to clue her in anyway.  
"...Let's just summarize it as: what happens when you take a really pissed off, love-driven girl, who knows where and how to get Rachel alone to make her eat her words; and nobody can prove it?"  
"Payback." Suki responded, she knew her cousin would snap and allow her loosely burried crazy to show every once in a great while, and she knew she was glad she hadn't been around when it did. In all truth, Kuki was nice, sweet, good, kind, and charming, but she was also terrifying when you crossed her ...and she knew for a fact that some learned that the hard way.  
Kuki allowed an evil smirk to cross her face before Abby ended the remenissing, she knew it better for Kuki to let it go for now than risk having to distract her from it later.  
"Hey, why don' we all go out an' think of some bettuh times ovuh ice-cream? My treat."  
"Cool!" Kimiko smiled, she went right along knowing full-well Abbys plan, and feeling a great deal of relief from it.  
"What do you say Kuki?" Suki wanted to use the forming word-knife to cut through all of the tension in the room, literally everybody could feel it during Abby's recallections.  
"Sure, let's go!" Kuki said, as she heard a ringing emerge from her pocket "Hold on, it's a text from Franco."

Franco- Hans sed he'll do ur dress, u r lucky!  
Kuki- :3 Yay! Ty Franco ^.^ Franco- Lolz no prob hun 'u' &hugs!  
Kuki- Love&hugs! Ttyl Franco- Bb4n

"Alright! We've got Hans!" Kuki announced joyfully  
"And we're about to have ice cream too!" Kimiko joined in her joyfulness  
"Yay!"

**[A/N: haha! Quickly tapped, lol, I'm sexily evil! :3 MUHAHAHAHAHA!-in the words of my best friend with whom I just reunited today! -go me!- I'm really surprised I took longer on describing the dresses on Walli's side than I did for Kuki's side, I thought surely it would be the other way around...well...I guess that seemed to be the theme of this update: surprises surprises! Just to clear up any confusion, when Walli said: hai' = hair and he' = her; She has a pretty strong accent peoplE! Why do you think Kuki is FLIPPED over her! Lolz, but just to clear up the rest of the fog, I will restate what I did in my author's note at the beginning of this chapter: I WILL NOT EVER E!V!E!R! GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! ...I WILL FINISH IT IF I HAVE TO PRETEND TO HAVE AN INCUREABLE DISEASE JUST TO GET THE TIME TO WORK ON IT! I promise I won't take as long on my next update as I did on this one, I'll probably just write the next chapter tonight and the next day or so, and post it when the chapter after that is finished, that way if I forget to work on this for a really long time again, I will have something ready to post as an update on my story and I'll just have to rebuild my cushion after my slip-up chapter is used. Wow my story grew! -Just like the branches on a family tree c; - I hope you all get what I've been hinting at before the disclaimer, in one of the last scenes of this chaper, and just now! ...but SSH! Don't tell, some things are better left unsaid -for now- ;). ]**


End file.
